Give me a Sign
by kaktus0-0
Summary: May's moving! Leaving all of her friends is going to be so hard...especially...Drew? How will she spend her final month at LaRousse? Will Drew figure out what-or who-she's running from? Contestshipping, and Pokeshipping vs Pearlshipping
1. Leaving

Ok, so this is my first actual story (:

**I'm pretty excited.**

**And I don't own pokemon. :(**

**

* * *

**

"Why now?" May asked herself._ "Everything's so great! I have great friends, I don't have Team Rocket chasing me down! My grades are the best they've ever been, and I'm on my way to becoming one of the top coordinators! " _She lay on her bed. _"And Drew isn't even that mean to me anymore! I mean yeah, he's still an arrogant jerk, but he's learned not to push me too far. I even consider him-my RIVAL-"_ she grimaced at the word _"-as a friend. How am I going to tell everybody?"_ She slammed her fists on her pillow as tears welled up in her eyes. "WHY ME?" she screamed.

The next day after classes, May gathered all of her friends up.

"I need everyone to listen" May said, her voice a little unsteady.

Misty glanced up. "Are you ok?"

May didn't feel okay. Her stomach was churning, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "Seriously, everyone!" she yelled, frustrated. Everyone shut up.

"Misty, Dawn, Ash, Brock, Paul..." She paused for a moment. "Where's Drew?"

Everyone shrugged.

May took a deep breath. _"Great...now I'm going to have to tell Drew this alone...just GREAT..."_

"I'm moving."

No one said anything for a moment, they just stared at her in disbelief. Finally, Misty broke the silence.

"When?"

May's inner turmoil was seriously making her nauseous. She grabbed her stomach and sat down.

"January 1st."

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked. "You only have like, a month left!"

May checked out everyone's reaction. Everyone looked shocked, and Dawn looked as if she was about to cry. _'And why shouldn't they?' _May thought to herself. _'I've only been here for a little over a year.'_

Ash said what everyone was thinking: "Where you going?"

She braced herself. "Back to Petalburg City."

"WHAT?"

"But-you just got to Larousse like, a year ago!" Misty said.

May didn't want to hear it right now. She'd been in a crappy mood ever since her dad (and gym leader Norman) had said he misses the kids. _'And thanks to all this custody/divorce bull shit, me and Max are being punished._' she thought.

"So", Dawn said after everyone left, "have you told Drew yet?"

"...no, I was just about to." May replied, and stood up.

She knocked on Drew's door, and took a step back. She knew this was going to be the hardest thing she's ever had to do. She waited, and knocked again. No answer. So she went back to her dorm and lay on her bed.

**Meanwhile...**

Drew was playing basketball with Brock and Ash.

"Man," Ash said, "I can't believe May's moving!"

Drew dropped the ball. He stared at Ash, confused. He didn't say a word, but his facial expression said it all...

"Dude," Brock waved his hand in Drew's face, but his expression was still unchanged. "Earth to Drew!" Drew finally snapped out of it when Ash smacked him in the face. "

He brought his hand to his cheek. "May's moving." he stated.

"She didn't tell you?" Brock asked.

Drew didn't answer. He looked completely shocked.

Then he walked away.

* * *

May didn't stop trying to call Drew. She left him message after message.

"Where are you?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"DAMN IT DREW, PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!"

The last time she called, she was REALLY going to let him have it.

"ANDREW HAYDEN, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON..."

"_Message box full."_

She sighed. This wasn't making things any easier. She wondered why she was stressing over telling him this so much.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and went for a walk.

* * *

Ash was outside, still shooting hoops. "Hey Ash!" May shouted, running over to him. "Have you seen Drew?"

"Uh.." he looked away, uneasily.

"What!"

"Well..." he said sheepishly.

May stomped her foot. "ASH! JUST TELL ME!"

"**PLEASEDON'TKILLME!**" he cried

May's jaw dropped. "**YOU TOLD HIM?**" Oh no! _"This isn't good..."_ May thought.

"Where'd he go?"

Ash looked a little uncertain. "Well..."

"**ASH KETCHUM, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU CAN COUNT ON NOT EVER**** HAVING ANY KIDS!"** May screamed, jumping up and down like a maniac.

Ash shrunk down. "OK! Ok...I think I saw him come out of his room a little while ago. He didn't say anything, but he was headed for the park. But it's a little late-"

She didn't hear anything else he said, as she was already on her way.

The park was lit by streetlamps. It was very quiet and peaceful. She made her way along the route, humming nonsense the whole time, until she saw him. He was sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, peacefully.

Her heart began racing. _"Why?" _she asked herself. _"It's just Drew." _

She took baby steps until she reached the bench, and he turned around...

* * *

**AHHH! CLIFFHANGER! D:**

**Heh, guess you're just gonna have to wait till next time xP**

**Wonder what Drew's gonna do...**

**Please Review! (:**


	2. The Memory

**So, this is when May is on her way to see Drew, before he sees her. Just to clear some stuff up. **

**I don't own Pokemon. :( **

* * *

May didn't know what to say yet, so she sat down on a bench and though. Her and Drew-she smiled. They were ALWAYS picking on each other about the stupidest stuff.

She looked down at her feet. One of her ankles was still a little swollen.

She sadly smiled as she recalled last weekend, when she went to the homecoming dance...

* * *

May walked in with her (for the lack of a better word) date, Paul. He looked bored. (as usual.)

"So..."May asked uncomfortably, "You wanna dance?"

Paul acted like he didn't even hear her and pulled his arm away from hers. He turned to the door, as if he were about to leave.

"Hey!" May grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Home." he shrugged.

May's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because," he sighed impatiently, "You asked me to come TO THE DANCE with you. You didn't say anything about staying."

May stomped her foot. "But isn't that implied? When I asked you to come to the dance with me, I meant come, and STAY with me."

He scoffed and turned away, "I have better things to do." he mumbled, leaving May shocked.

She watched him go, her facial expression sinking. _"What the hell just happened?"_

She went in the gym to sit down, and watched the couples dance around.

Dawn was twirling her hair, while flirting with the senior football players. (What else is new...) Brock was dancing with one of the cheerleaders. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

She smiled sadly. But her smile faded when _The Little Things Give You __Away_ by Linkin Park came on, and she saw Drew pull his date to the dance floor.

She was beautiful. Her olive complexion was flawless, her hair perfectly done...There was no other way to describe it.

And he looked really happy. He whispered something in her ear, and May's heart sank as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a pang of jealousy go through her. She shook her head. _"I...I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?" _she tried convincing herself. _"I don't even LIKE Drew like that...ugh..." _

Then Drew lifted his head up, clearly looking for somebody. He stopped when he saw her; then he looked down again.

May felt her heart rate speed up. _'Did he just look at me?'_ She shook her head; maybe she had too much punch or something. There was NO was Drew was looking for her...so, she got up and left.

* * *

May was sitting outside, thinking. She sighed. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go...

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder.

"AYIEEAHHH!" she shrieked, making May and the green haired man jump. "Holy shit Maple!" Drew said, grabbing his heart. "Trying to kill me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one who snuck up on me! What's your deal Hayden?" She stood up and stomped towards him. "Wanna go?" She pounded her fists, preparing to smash his pretty face into a million pieces.

He laughed. "Where we going, September?"

"**THAT'S IT, HAYDEN!" **She lunged at him, and knocked him over. They struggled on the ground, yelling anything and everything that came to mind.

"Jerk!"

"Hothead!"

"Egomaniac!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerk!"

"You already said that, genius!" He yelled as he finally pinned her under him, holding her wrists and straddling her waist. He smirked victoriously.

May struggled. "**LET...ME...GO!**" she screamed.

"Not until you promise you won't kill me!" She glared at him, and, then, tried to bite his hands.

"Whoa, whoa" he said, loosening his grip. "**EASY**!" He backed off.

"**HEY! WHAT'S GOIN ON OUT HERE!**" yelled Mrs. G, the principal.

Drew quickly got up. "Oh, nothing Mrs. G." he replied. "Just having a little..fun." May got up and brushed herself off. She glared at Drew.

Mrs. G. wasn't convinced. "For this, a week of after school detention."

"**WHAT?**" they both yelled.

"Ooh!" The deranged teacher jumped up and down excitedly. "AND...just because I can, I'm kicking you off school property FOR THE NIGHT!"

"But..." May started, but Mrs. G interrupted.

"**GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I..."**

May and Drew both ran before they could find out.

* * *

They were running through the park. Drew was in front of May, as he wasn't wearing heels.

She huffed and puffed. "I'm gonna catch you, Hayden!" she yelled.

He scoffed. "Heh, dream on August!"

She was so focused on beating Drew that she didn't even notice her heel break. "SHIT!" she yelled as her ankle twisted and fell.

She looked up. Drew was still running.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" he yelled back at her.

He looked back when she didn't answer. She was on the ground.

"Oh no..." he mumbled as he raced back to her.

May looked down at her ankle. It had already started swelling. She tried to move it. "OWWW!" she cried as she grabbed her leg, trying to get rid of the pain. Drew came back and sat down by her. "Hey klutz, why the long face?"

Tears fell down May's cheek as she pointed, obviously in too much pain to even say it. He looked at her rapidly swelling ankle.

"I...I think I just rolled it." she said slowly as she tried to get up. "Nuh uh. You're not walking on that!" he said.

She looked up at him. "And how am I supposed to get home?"

He grabbed her, lifted her up bridal-style, and started walking. She blushed at the close proximity between his face and hers. She wiped the tears from her face. "So...what were you doing outside in the first place?"

He looked at her. "What? Oh-at the dance?" She nodded. "I don't know. Didn't feel like hanging inside anymore. What about you?" he smirked. "Couldn't get a date?"

May fumed. "For your information, I HAD a date-he just...bailed." He laughed.

"And who's the lucky guy?"

May looked away and blushed again, embarrassed. "...Paul."

"Paul?" His raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said as he set her down on a bench to rest for a minute.

He sat next to her and looked up at the sky. "Nice night, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." She wondered what happened to his gorgeous date. "Why'd you leave anyways? Get stood up?" she asked hotly.

He flicked his hair. "You wish. I told her I was calling my brother."

"Oh," May replied disappointingly.

"Why?" He smirked. "You jealous?"

A line of red flashed across her face as she scoffed. "You wish." He chuckled. "Don't worry, Naomi's just a fangirl anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your-" she air quoted "-FANGIRLS."

He laughed. "Yeah, but they're not as great as you think they are." He looked back at the sky. "Sometimes, I wish there was someone who liked me for me. Not because I'm a top coordinator, not because I'm such a stud," he flicked his hair as May rolled her eyes. "O-kay." she added sarcastically.

"For real though." And he looked into her eyes. "Do you ever wonder if you'll ever find...the one? You know, that you're meant to be with?"

May thought for a minute. "Well, yeah. But I figure it'll happen when it's meant to be."

He looked into her eyes, as she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Maybe..." he began softly, as he leaned a little closer to her...

May's heart was beating erratically, as she closed her eyes and leaned in...

**"OH, DREWSYYYY!" **Naomi yelled, causing both May and Drew to jump.

Naomi grabbed his neck, basically strangling him. "Where have you been? I was SOOOO worried!" she added dramatically.

Drew got up and looked at May. "I'll call Max and have him get your parents, okay?"

Naomi looked at May triumphantly. May balled her hands into fists and glared at her. Drew looked between them. "Uh, I'll see you later May?"

May looked at him, confused. What had just happened?

"Uh.." she replied nervously, "Okay..."

He called Max and waited for her mom.

"Let's hit the road Drewyy!" Naomi sang as she started skipping away.

"Thanks Drew!" Caroline called.

May watched him leave. She swore he saw him turn around and look at her...

"Oh, look May!" Her mom pointed at a rose, sitting besides May.

May grabbed it and smiled.

She knew who it was from.

* * *

**Bah, so THAT'S why May's so nervous about telling Drew!**

**Please Review! And leave suggestions!**

**(What's Drew gonna say to her?)**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT...next time. I promise!  
**

**Adioss! (:**


	3. Roses?

**So, I'm kind of whipping this out, because this week, hell takes over/basketball starts.**

**And I know you wanna know what happens! :D**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

May walked up to the bench Drew (well, she was pretty sure it was Drew...) was sitting on. Her hands were shaking, and her palms were sweaty. _"What's this all about?"_ she thought as she stood next to him.

"Hey," she said softly.

He didn't reply; just continued staring at the fountain.

She sat down by him. Judging by his stoic stance..."I take it you heard?"

Drew nodded. He stretched as he sat up. "Well," he chuckled, "At least I won't have to worry about you **trying** to win all of the contests around. Not that you were much of a challenge anyways..." He flicked his hair.

May's brow furrowed. "I beg to differ!" She smirked. "You KNOW I beat you that one time!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "That was a fluke-I LET you win. And I went against you 3 times, April**." (a/n: I don't know how many times they were against each other...)** He flashed a killer smile.

May slammed her fists on the bench. "**MY NAME IS **_**MAY!**_" she screamed in his face as she got up. "You're hopeless, Hayden..." She shook her head. He shrugged. "Seeing as you're leaving, I don't really need to remember your name now, do I?"

Her face fell as she felt her heart sink for some odd reason..._"Maybe I'm hungry..."_she thought. Then she had an idea.

"You're not gonna remember me?" she said, giving him the saddest face she could pull off. He shrugged, but when he saw her expression, he felt a pang of guilt. He couldn't help but smirk. _"She tries so hard..."_ he thought.

That REALLY pissed May off. "**YOU JERK!"** she said as she started beating him.

"Hey!" he said, trying to defend himself. "What did I do?"

**"I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU ****NEVER**** FORGET ME WHEN I WIPE THAT SORRY ASS SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!**"

Drew jumped up and ran faster than a Ninjask on steroids.

* * *

May fumed while walking home. "Stupid inbred.." she mumbled. He always kept himself so composed. Did he even have any sense of feeling? _"It looked like he didn't even care..."_

She sighed. Why did it even matter to her anyways? He's just another jerk, another rival...

She thought for a moment. _"Friend?"_ She had never thought of Drew as a friend before, but now she contemplated it. Despite the fact that he was always teasing her and telling her how much she sucked, he was always there to push her. Maybe...just maybe...was he the reason she became..stronger?

She kicked a rock in the road. _"Now that I think about it, I'm always pushing to become a better coordinator than Drew." _she thought. Although she would never admit it, he was her...inspiration.

Ew, inspiration...that sounded so cheesy...but, was the best way to describe it.

She walked inside the dorms. As she approached her door, she saw a single rose placed in front of the door. She bent down and picked it up, wondering who it was from.

Her mind flashed back to last weekend, when Drew had left a rose on the bench.

"...Drew." she whispered, smiling as she walked into her room for the night.

* * *

**Awww! (:**

**I know a lot of the beginning has been about May and Drew...I KNOW.**

**(but they're so darn cute (: :)**

**Please review!**

******Merci!**


	4. Pictures of Us

**Stupid computer. I had to do this whole chapter ALL OVER. :/**

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would be 23, not 12.**

* * *

On Monday morning, May's alarm went off rather loudly.

"AAHHH!" she yelled as she fell off of her bed (Which was...the top bunk.)

She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up. "Ugh, what a wake-up call..."

Misty was sitting on her bed laughing hysterically. May glared at her. "Thanks..." she scowled, as she watched her orange-haired friend shake on her bed. "That...was **the GREATEST**...thing...EVER!" she said between giggles.

"It wasn't THAT funny..." She fumed as she got up. _"What a way to start the morning..." _she thought as she went to grab her toothbrush.

She grabbed her black leggings, and threw on a cute red mini-dress with her red chucks. She grabbed her jacket and backpack, and rushed down the hall before she was late.

She stepped outside, and the first thing she (almost) did was fall. "Holy-" She swore under her breath. Stupid converse. She learned the hard way that they definitely weren't made to embrace the ice.

* * *

"Ugh..." she groaned after her 5th time falling. As she made her way back up, she heard someone chuckle. She turned around and glared at Brock, Ash, and Drew. They tried to suppress their laughter upon seeing her glare, but she still heard them snicker.

"Hows it going down there, May?" Ash laughed as he walked by. Her face flushed from embarassment. Then she extended her leg a LITTLE more...

***THUD***

Ash groaned as he sat up. He turned around and glared at May, who was smirking victoriously.

"Well, you tell me, bud."

"...why you little BIT-"

"C'mon Ash." Brock interrupted as he dragged the raven haired trainer along.

May heard Drew chuckle behind her. She tried to push herself up...

"OOF!"

And she slid back down.

Drew chuckled some more and offered his hand to her. "Thanks..." she said as he pulled her up. She shook her head. "It's been a rough day," she explained.

He smirked. "And it hasn't even started..."

She glared at him as they began to walk again. "It could get better!"

"If you say so."

* * *

As they were walking into school...

*SNAP*

A bright light flashed in their eyes as a picture was taken of them.

"HEY!" May shouted, balling up her fists and stomping towards the girl who just took their picture. "Who do YOU think you are?"

The girl smirked. "Alaina, Editor of the school newspaper. I'll make sure this gets on the front page tomorrow for you."

May lunged at her. "Why you-"

But she didn't have a chance to make contact with her, because Drew grabbed her first.

"LADIES, Ladies," he said, separating them. "Can't we just get along?"

May glared at her. "But-"

"C'mon, May." Drew said, grabbing her wrist (to her surprise) and dragging her down the hallway, giving Alaina another chance to get a quick picture of the duo heading down the hallway. She looked at her camera and grinned.

* * *

May was walking to class, when Naomi approached her. "Hey May!" she said in a VERY bubbly tone. One that made May suspicious. "What do you want?" she replied rudely as she quickened her pace.

Naomi jogged to keep up with her. "I noticed you've been hanging around Drew a lot lately..."

May shrugged. "And?"

"And...I was wondering...if you'd like to be a potential candidate for President...  
Of the WE LOVE DREW FANCLUB!"

May stopped and turned around to see if Naomi was kidding. When she saw how serious Naomi was...

**"HAHAHAHAHHAHA!"**

May almost fell to the floor laughing hysterically. "That's funny stuff! You want ME-" she took a breath. "To be-one of YOU?"

"You have GOT to be kidding! Why would I want to be a girl who drools over every little thing Drew does? 'Oh, look, Drew took a drink!' 'Aw how cute, Drew flunked his history test!' DREAM ON, SISTER!"

May failed to notice Naomi looked a little hurt.

"And," she continued, "I don't even LIKE Drew that much! Gosh."

Naomi's brow furrowed. "Jeez. You could've just said NO, instead of insulting everything we stand for."

She turned around and stomped away. Then she turned around.

"You'll be sorry you EVER messed with me, May Maple."

And she walked away.

* * *

**AGH, DRAMA LLAMAS!**

**Wonder what Alaina's going to do with that picture!**

**Please Review (: :)**

**Merci!**


	5. Hot Mess

**Happy Black Friday! D:**

**I was on a ROLL last night (: I wrote 8 pages by hand! :)**

**This chapter's filled with LOTS of contestshipping goodness! :D And Pokeshipping, and Pearlshipping. **

**(Thanks splitheart1120 for pointing that out that it's NOT hoennshipping! D:)**

**...WHAT?**

**Just read it.**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs I mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

**BIOLOGY: 8TH HOUR**

"...I will be assigning groups of 2 to work on this project." Mr. Wilson said as he pulled out his roster. "Brock and Ash..."

"YES!" Ash shouted, punching the air in excitement as Brock banged his head on the desk, mumbling "Why me..."

"..Misty and Dawn..." They high-fived each other.

"Naomi and Alaina, Brenden and Leaf, Steve and Barry, May and Drew, Destiny and Colten..."

May was daydreaming...  
"Tacos, mmm. Maybe I'll make some for dinner. Wait, do we have any cheese at home? Can't have tacos without cheese. Or lettuce...did mom buy lettuce this weekend? Maybe. Yeah, she bought some..."

She snapped out of her daze after Drew waved a hand in her face. She jumped. "What do you want?" she retorted.

Drew raised an eyebrow. "We have to work together on a project?" he questioned.

"WHAT?" May shouted. All eyes turned to her. She slumped down in her seat awkwardly. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Drew glanced at her, and in a hushed voice, said "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh, no!"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Ditz. We have to find 4 Pokemon in the woods north of Petalburg. THEN we need to pedigree them."

"Oh!" May laughed. "So we're all going on a field-trip to Petalburg then?"

"No. WE got assigned to Petalburg." He pointed at the handout, which indeed, said 'PETALBURG WOODS'.

May's jaw dropped. "But that's at LEAST an hour away!"

Drew shrugged. "Don't complain. At least we didn't get Mt. Chimney. That's even further!"

May agreed, but she still didn't like the idea of having to go through Petalburg. "So, when are we going to do this?"

Drew thought for a moment. "Saturday...tomorrow? I'll drive, since you can't." He smirked at her.

May blushed. "It's not my fault I failed 3 times!"

*click*

"Sure, sure..."

The bell rang, and they all rushed out of the room.

"Have a GREAT weekend!" Mr. Wilson yelled.

* * *

"So," Misty said as they were all standing by her lockers. "What are you up to tonight, May?"

May opened her locker. "Nothing, right now. Why?"

"Hmm. We should do something." Misty said as she thought for a moment.

"Hey!" She shouted, making May jump and drop all of her books. She narrowed her eyes at Misty, who shrugged. "Sorry, dude. But I was thinking-have you gone to the new ice-skating rink yet?"

May looked up from where she was picking up her books on the ground. "No..."

Misty grinned. "Then let's go! I'll meet you there at 7?"

May nodded her head. She was still a little ticked at Misty for startling her. Which really doesn't take much...

* * *

Before May left, she got a text from Misty.

'Hey, I invited Dawn and the guys too. I'll c u l8er :)'

"Great..." May mumbled, grabbing her scarf, mittens, headband, and coat. Her day had been pretty crappy. She really didn't want to deal with Ash again. He's been SUCH an asswipe the past few days. She wasn't in the greatest mood either, but she slipped on her boots and ran out the door.

* * *

It was a chilly moonlit night. The music was blasted and people were skating around the outdoor rink. May walked in, carrying her skates. She sighed as she sat down on a bench. She couldn't figure out why she was in such a crappy mood. _"Maybe it's because I'm moving..." _she thought as she laced up her skates.

Misty walked up to her, already in her skating attire. "Hey, what's up?" she asked as she sat down next to May.

May shrugged. "Dunno. Just not feeling it tonight." she replied.

"Would it have anything to do with that?" Misty pointed at Drew skating with...Naomi. May's eyes narrowed as she watched the couple. Naomi looked completely into it, but Drew looked preoccupied, as if he was looking for someone.

May slapped Misty's hand away. "That has NOTHING to do with it. I'm just...not feeling good." she replied as she stood up. Her legs shook and she grabbed the bench for support.

Misty laughed as she stood with ease. "C'mon, let's go see Ash!" May scowled. "You want me to risk falling, for HIM? Dream on." she scoffed. Misty rolled her eyes and dragged May over to the picnic table.

Ash and Brock laughed as May wobbled behind Misty. "What took you so long?" Ash asked smartly.  
Misty smirked. "She was afraid of falling for you."

Ash sweatdropped. **"...WHAT?"**

"NOT LIKE THAT!" May shouted as she gagged.

Misty laughed at her friend's reactions. "Priceless..." Ash punched her lightly. "Shut up."

Drew walked up to the table. "What's up?" he asked, flicking his hair.

Ash shrugged. "Not much, just-"

**"NURSE JOY!" **Brock suddenly shouted. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. **"IS THAT YOU, MY LOVE?"** He jumped up and was skating next to her in a flash. Everyone laughed. Some things never change...

Drew took a seat across from May as Misty cupped her ear.

"Hey...Is that THRILLER I HEAR?"

She listened intensely for a few seconds. "YES! Let's go Ash!" She grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him with her. Ash looked back, and Drew gave him the thumbs up. Ash blushed and turned back around, trying to keep up with Misty.

Drew faced May and chuckled. "He's so dense..." May shrugged and stared at the people skating. They were all so graceful as they skated around, enticed by the music. She sighed.

"Hey-Hellooooo, February." Drew said, waving a hand in her face. She jumped out of her dazed state. "Jeez, zone much?" She shrugged. "Sorry." and looked away.

"Hey-" he asked again, trying to look into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

She looked up to see him staring at her. "I'm fine. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're fine." he restated.

"Yeah."

"You don't look fine." he replied.

"She rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. "Jeez, thanks."

"C'mon," he said, playfully tugging at her scarf. "Talk to me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're so persistent." She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm moving? I don't know. I've been in a pretty crappy mood all day." she replied.

"Hm." He stared at the table thoughtfully.

"What?

He stood up as the song "Your Guardian Angel" came on. He did a quick stretch, and extended his hand to her. "C'mon. You look like a loser just sitting there. Who puts skates on and doesn't even skate?" He asked as he grabbed her hand, causing a small spark to shoot up May's arm.

"Uh..." she said nervously, for more reasons than one. "I don't know?"

He pulled her up, and almost immediately she fell and face-planted into the snow. Drew couldn't control his laughter as he helped May up. She was blushing furiously.

"Did I ever mention that I'm not the best skater?" She asked as she clung to the table for support. "No surprise," he said as he smirked. "You can barely walk with NO snow, let alone with it AND when you're on ice skates."

"Hey now! I can walk!" she said defensively.

He tried dragging May out to the ice, but she clung onto the table for dear life. "Nuh-uh." she said wearily, while shaking her head furiously.

He sighed, and went to put an arm around her waist. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

"Here." he said smoothly. "I won't let you fall."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Eh, scratch that-I won't let you fall ALONE." he rephrased.

May looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were filled with sincerity. Slowly, she let go of the table, and she wobbled to the ice. As soon as they stepped onto it, May slipped, and would've fallen-if Drew didn't catch her.

He laughed as he helped her up. "You're so clumsy, July." he teased. She smacked him playfully.

"Let's roll!" she said as she attempted to skate forwards. Slowly but surely, they began to glide.

It was quiet for a few minutes. May's heart was beating faster than usual. She slipped every other step she took, but Drew was there to catch her. She didn't know if he was using her to get Naomi jealous, or what, but at that point, she didn't even care. She would never admit this to anybody, but she was having a blast. She glanced over at Drew, and was stunned to see that he was smiling-genuinely smiling. _"Maybe..."_

"You were right, Maple-you suck." he said, interrupting her train of thought as he caught her again.

She gave him an exasperated sigh. "You know, not everyone can be as-"

He interrupted. "Sexy as me?"

May rolled her eyes as she loosened her grip. "I was GOING to say a decent skater, genius."

He shrugged as he pulled his arm away.

May panicked. "HEY!" she yelped as she clung to him. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "May, you look SO desperate right now."

She quickly let go of him. "No I don't!" She stood on her own, smirking. "See?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah?" he challenged, "Try skating towards me." as he took a few steps back.

"_Oh, shit..." _May thought as her heart rate sped up again. _"I can't skate to save my life!"_

She took a deep breath, and took a baby step. And then another.

"Ta-ta-TODAY, JUNIOR!" he said impatiently.

"I'm getting there!" she shouted back.

"Obviously not anytime soon..." he said under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, HAYDEN?" She took a bigger step so she was inches away from him. She smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to hold his ground as Misty dragged him everywhere. "Jesus, Misty! SLOW DOWN!" he yelled as he tried to pull her back.

She shrugged. "If you can't keep up with me, I can just roll on my own." Ash crossed his arms. "FINE!" he yelled. Misty shrugged left.

"Damn." Ash said as he watched her skate away.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn called as she skated up to him. "Have you seen May and Drew lately?" She pointed in their direction. They laughed as they watched May and Drew argue back and forth.

"When do you think they'll realize they actually like each other?" Dawn giggled as she grabbed Ash's arm, surprising him.

"Yeah. Drew's such a player, and May's so oblivious!" He replied as he watched May get in Drew's face.

"If they both let their guards down, who knows what would happen!" Dawn replied.

"Yeah..." Ash said nervously. He looked up at a smiling Dawn. "C'mon, let's skate." she said. "You look lonely over here." She gestured him forwards, as a slow smile spread across his face.

* * *

May was standing mere inches away from Drew. She put her hands on her hips and smiled smugly. Suddenly, the song "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship came on.

"OOH!" May yelled excitedly as she jumped up and (as skilled as she was) lost her footing. "SHIT!" she yelled and as she was about to hit the ice, a strong pair of arms grabbed her. They both hit the ice with a THUD!

May groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see a set of jade ones centimeters away, looking into hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized that Drew's lips were dangerously close to hers. He looked a little shocked as he stared into her eyes.

She watched the shock melt away, only to be replaced by a suggestive smirk.

"You're such a klutz, June." he said huskily. "Did you just fall for me?"

May blushed furiously and got up. Her heart was racing-what was up with that? "In your dreams."

Drew got up chuckling. "I think you better sit this one out."

May began to protest, but he put his finger to her lips, silencing her. He stepped in front of her. She looked at him challengingly.

Drew leaned in, making May's heartbeat speed up yet AGAIN.

He chuckled. "We don't want everyone knowing you're a hot mess." he whispered seductively in her ear. Then he skated towards the table, leaving May to absorb what he just said.

"WHAT? I AM NOT A MESS!" she shouted furiously as she tried to catch Drew, who was still laughing at her.

* * *

**Oh man. D: Misty/Dawn rivalry starting up?**

**You let me know!**

**Please Review (:**

**Merci!**


	6. Hear You Me

**Ok, I'm updating this story once a week.**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm a "go with the flow" kind of person.**

**JAMMED FINGERS WON'T STOP ME!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews (: It keeps me writing (:**

**(...that sounded uber corny...but it's true.)**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_I thought I might get one more chance._  
_What would you think of me now,_  
_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_  
_I never said thank you for that,_  
_now I'll never have a chance._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._

__

_-Hear you me, by Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

May unlaced her skates. The only people left on the ice were the oblivious love-struck couples. All of her friends had left already, but she wanted to sit and think. Her insides were all mixed up, and her head was throbbing. What she really needed was a few aspirin.

She didn't understand why she was feeling queasy. _"Maybe I caught the flu..." _she thought as she shivered. Yeah, that would explain it.

She leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky. Maybe the stars had some answers; they sure as hell knew more than her at this point.

She stood up. It had to be at LEAST 11:30. May grabbed her skates and walked to the park. Her muscles felt...funny. Kind of weak. She shivered again.

_"...What is today anyways?"_ she wondered as she pulled out her pokedex.

December 6th.

Her hands went limp as she dropped her skates. Her jaw dropped in horror-_how had she forgotten?_

Her legs gave way as she fell to the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _"It's been 6 years...but it feels like yesterday..." _she thought as she recalled remembering the day when she lost her closest friend, her idol...

Her sister.

* * *

_An eleven-year old May crept behind a bush, watching eagerly as her big sister, Logan, was battling a kid and his Charmander. _

_He was a new trainer, with VERY little experience. He smiled as he glanced at his Charmander, who was busy chasing his tail around. May grinned. She KNEW her sister would demolish this kid. Little did the kid know that Logan NEVER turned down a battle._

_"C'mon out, Evee!" she yelled, releasing her newly-hatched Evee from its Pokeball._

_The boy looked eagerly at his Charmander. "Alright, lets show em' what we've got! Use scratch!" _

_The Charmander responded by belching, letting a little flame out. Much to the owner's dismay, his Pokémon clapped his hands and did it again._

_Logan was giggling at Charmander's act. "No, no, not here Charmander!" the boy groaned. The Charmander wasn't even fazed. _

_"Alright Evee," Logan shouted, "Let's show them how we do it!" Evee nodded. "Tackle!" _

_Evee did so, startling Charmander and knocking him over. He looked up angrily at Evee._

_May's eyes widened as Charmander furiously stomped up to Evee. Logan, recognizing the hostility in Charmander's eyes, quickly stepped between the 2 Pokémon.  
"C'mon, Charmander," she pleaded, "Please-it's a practice battle. It's what's supposed to happen, to help make you a strong Pokémon." _

_This made Charmander even angrier as it gave Logan a murderous glare._

_"NOOOOO!" the boy shrieked as Charmander took in a deep breath._

_May shuddered as she remembered her sister's eyes widen, and as instinct, she shielded Evee with her body as Charmander unleashed a deathly fire blast upon them._

_She watched as her sister tried to stop, drop, and roll, but it was too late. Logan collapsed. _

_"LOGAN!" May screamed, running over to her sister's smoldering body.  
"No, no, no..." she cried, turning her sister's scathed body over. She stared at her lifeless sister._

_"Evee?" the Evee questioned. It wasn't even hurt._

* * *

May clenched onto Glaceon's pokeball. The tears were freely falling now. She lay on the sidewalk, sobbing for her sister, and cradling the only thing she had left of her.

* * *

_"I._

_Am not.  
A whore."_  
Drew's phone rang. He groaned as he got out of bed. "Hello." he mumbled sleepily.

_"Hey-have you seen May?"_ Dawn asked.

"Mmph, not since I left the rink, why?"

_"No one's seen her. She's not in her dorm, she's not picking up her dex..." _

Suddenly, Drew felt nauseous. He got up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go look by the park." he said as he slipped his DC's on. "You go to the rink, call Misty and have her go to the center. See if Nurse Joy's seen her."

He raced out the door.

* * *

"MAY!" He yelled, running through the park. His heart was racing in panic. He shakily took in a breath. "MAY!"

No answer.

"God-I'm so STUPID!" he muttered to himself, running his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have let her go alone..."

He stopped at a frozen fountain to catch his breath.

_"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her..." _he thought, breathing heavily.

He was losing hope.

Drew looked around. Which way did he come from, anyways?

He groaned, and ran up one of the paths.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard something. He paused.

Someone was crying.

He hesitantly walked towards the sound, and was horrified to see someone lying on the sidewalk, obviously in pain.

He swore his heart stopped when he saw that the person-girl?-was wearing exactly what May was wearing earlier.

He sprinted up the helpless girl who was cradling her pokeball.

"Oh, May..." he said softly, trying to sit her up. She shrieked and pushed him away.

He jumped. She was NEVER this hostile...

Drew didn't give up so easily. He grabbed her, and held her. She pounded her fists on his chest, pushing the relief he was offering her away. He didn't give up though; he embraced the pain until she gave up, falling into his arms. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her as she sobbed into his chest.

Drew didn't really know how to react; he didn't know what was wrong with her. Oddly, he felt like he could feel her pain...

However, he did notice she was shaking. He touched her cheek and it was _freezing._

"Hey," he said softly, tilting her chin up.

His heart sunk when he looked into her eyes, realizing how lost she was. "You're freezing."

She shivered and looked back at her pokeball.

"C'mon." he said, pulling her up with him. "Let's get you home."

She stood, but Drew noticed she was _much_ weaker than usual. He took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. Then he put his arm around her waist as he escorted her home.

* * *

They got to her dorm, and she stared at the door.  
"Do you have your key?"

She didn't answer.

Drew sighed. May? Not talking? It scared the shit out of him.

"Uh.." he said, considering his options. He didn't want to leave her alone, but Dawn and Misty were still out.

He looked down the hallway. "Well," he mumbled, to no one in particular, "Guess you're crashing with me tonight..."

He walked her to his room. He had her sit on his bed and quickly texted Dawn.  
_"Got her. She's not talking. Pretty upset. Crashing in my place, don't visit. Gonna let her calm down first." _

He threw his pokedex on his bed. He looked up. May was staring sadly at her pokeball. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

He winced. He HATED seeing girls cry.  
He sat by her and pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her again. "It's okay May..." he whispered as he rocked her back and forth, lulling them both into a slumber.

* * *

**Yes, this was a filler...GAHHH!**

**Next time, we'll see their reaction when they wake up.**

**And THEN, It's Monday, the day the school paper comes out.**

**S'il vous plait examen! (Please Review!)**

**Merci!**


	7. In Loving Memory

**Blegh, flu :(**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_I carry the things that remind me of you_

_In loving memory of the one that was so true_

_You were as kind as you could be _

_And even though you're gone_

_You still mean the world to me._

_-Alter Bridge_

* * *

Glaceon was sitting on the floor. _"May must've accidentally released me..."_

"Glace!" it said.

No one answered.

She sniffed around the room. Something was up. May wouldn't just leave her...

She looked up, and jumped back when she saw May sleeping in Drew's arms. _"What's going on?" _she thought. _"Who is this monster? And what is he doing to May?" _

Suddenly, Glaceon caught a glimpse of green...on Drew's head.

Glaceon licked her chops. _"Mmm...grass!" _she thought.

Man, did she love grass...

She cautiously approached the boy, and jumped up onto the bed. She paused as she watched May turn her body, and hug Drew closer to her.

Glaceon walked up to Drew's head, and nibbled on his hair. Her expression changed from excited to disgusted.

* * *

May felt something move. She hugged it close to her body...

Wait. What-or WHO-was she hugging?

She opened her eyes to see a mopey Drew get spit on by Glaceon. He looked at her...

"AHHHHH!" They both shouted, jumping to opposite sides of the room.

"What the-" May started, but then Glaceon ran over to her, looked at Drew, and growled.

Drew was furiously shaking his head, trying to get the spit out of it. He pointed at Glaceon.

"You-your Pokemon just tried eating me!" he shouted, glaring at the pokemon.

May turned to Glaceon. She just sat there, with the most innocent look on her face, causing May to laugh.

"Grass-head." she said under her breath.

Glaceon's eyes lit up at that word, making May laugh some more. Drew scowled.

"So," he questioned, walking over to her, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

May suddenly perked up. _"Stupid nervous habits..."_

"Uh..." she muttered nervously, her eyes shifting around the room, looking at anything but Drew.

"Nothing!" she said cheerily, putting a fake smile on. "Nothing's wrong!"

She started edging towards the door.

Drew took note of this, and started running to the door. He beat May there, and stood in front of the door, blocking her only way out.

"Nuh-uh." he said knowingly, sizing her up. "I didn't wake up at midnight, interrupting my beauty sleep-"

"Celebi knows you need a TON of that..." May muttered.

He ignored her comment. "To go out, roaming the streets of Larousse..." he trailed off, looking at the ground. May looked into his eyes. "And?" she whispered, taking a step closer to him. He glanced up.

"And-" he said, taking in a deep breath. "-when I saw you, laying there..." He shook his head.

May looked away uncomfortably. She swallowed, and, grabbing Drew's wrist, pulled him to the middle of the room.

He stood there as she pulled out her Pokedex.  
"Hey, Glaceon." she said, crouching down and showing the pokemon the picture.  
Drew watched curiously as Glaceon's eyes widened, and a tear rolled down her cheek. He noticed May's eyes were a little misty too.

"This-"she said, showing Drew the picture. "Is my sister, Logan."

He looked at her curiously before taking the pokedex and looking. His eyes widened.  
"DAMN! She's a babe!"

May quickly grabbed her dex back.

"That was 6 years ago." she said softly, playing with Glaceon's ears absentmindedly.

Drew's brow furrowed. "I don't follow..."

"She DIED!" May screamed, losing all control. Drew jumped back at her outburst.

Tears flowed out of her eyes. "Yesterday, it was 6 years since..." she winced, "she gave her life-"

Drew continued to listen intently.

"For Glaceon." she finished. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lay her head on them, sobbing.

Drew felt a pang of _something_ when she said that. His heart kind of sunk...it was weird.

"May, I'm sorry..." he said softly, grabbing her hand.

She pulled away and stood up.

"It doesn't matter anyways." she sniffled. She started storming towards the door. Drew got up, pulling her into a hug. She beat against his chest, crying away the pain.

He stroked her hair and walked her to the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" May asked. She was sitting in Drew's car.

He looked at the road. "I'm taking you to your mom's."

She nodded, and stared at the trees flying by.

Drew put his hand over May's. She looked at it, then intertwined her fingers with his, smiling softly.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Everyone in school is buzzing about Drew and his mystery girl...D:

****

**S'il vous plait examen! (Please Review!)**


	8. Hypocrisy

**Hey, everyone.**

**Next weekend, I won't have an update :( I'm leaving on Christmas to go see Trans-Siberian Orchestra and visit my grandma for a few days. **

**There WILL be an update before New Years, but it will either be before or after I leave. **

**So sorry!**

**I'm also planning on doing a little Christmas one-shot too (: **

**Anyways...GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kaktus does not own Pokemon or Trans-Siberian Orchestra. But she sure as hell wished she did. **

**

* * *

**

_Save your sympathy_  
_Who do you think you're fooling?_  
_Everything is dead!_  
_Now you welcome me,_  
_To a town called hypocrisy_

__

_A Town Called Hypocrisy-Lostprophets._

_

* * *

_

May took a deep breath of fresh air. Monday-it was the beginning of a brand new week. Last weekend kind of sucked.

Even better, it was the week before Christmas!

Christmas had always been May's favorite holiday. The lights, the bells of the Salvation Army at every store, the Christmas music playing on the radio-it was all so wonderful!

She smiled as she walked to class. Nothing was going to go wrong this week.

* * *

As she was heading to her locker, Misty popped out of the bathroom, and before May had a chance to object, she dragged her in.

"Hey, Mist." May said, not noticing the paper that Misty held. "What's up?"

"This." She gave May a pitiful look, and handed the paper to her.

May gave Misty a questionable glance, then looked at the front page of the school newspaper. Her eyes widened as she saw the pictures of Drew and herself-but, thank Celebi, you couldn't see her face.  
Her eyes nearly popped out her head when she read the headline-_"Drew's Mystery Girl"_

She felt her face heat up, and went on to read the article.

_Nice body, charming smile-what DOESN'T Drew Hayden have to offer?_

_He has tons of fangirls, but lately, he's been eyeing one young lady in particular._

_The young coordinator has become almost inseparable from a mysterious brunette in the last week. The pair was spotted smiling and laughing as they strolled to school one morning. Rumor has it that they're also paired together for a project of some sorts._

_What does this girl have that the rest of us don't?_

Her jaw dropped, and she read it again. And again.

Misty, now concerned that May had just re-read the stupid article 5 times, waved a hand in her face. "Hello, May?" she asked.

May jumped out of her state of disbelief. She looked at Misty, then back down at the paper.

Suddenly, she crumpled the paper up and chucked it at the garbage.

"Hey!" Misty shouted, but May was already stomping her way out the door.

* * *

May fumed all the way to her locker.

Who did Alaina think she was?

"Oh, when I see her I SWEAR..."

May glanced down the hallway, and saw none other than...Alaina. She smirked as she walked towards May.

"Perfect." May muttered. She turned around and took the long way to history. It was easier than facing Alaina and getting suspended for knocking some sense into her.

* * *

"Nice of you to be joining us, Ms. Maple," Mr. Jackson said dryly as she ran into the classroom. Class had already begun. She heard a few people snicker as she took her seat.

The history teacher continued where he left off, explaining how Lugia impacted the world, but May drifted into her own world. (as usual...)

_"Why am I so worked up about this?" _she thought to herself. _"It's not like I LIKE Drew...right?"_

She contemplated this little fact. Sure, he was a dirty jackal at times. He always knew what to say to rile her up, to make her want to punch a baby...but at the same time, he also knew how to calm her down, comfort her, make her feel loved...

May grimaced at her last thought. _"...did I really just think that?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a note flew on her desk. She grabbed it quickly and stuck it in her pocket. She would read it later; Mr. Jackson was a stickler when it came to passing notes in class.

* * *

May sat down at her normal table at lunch. Before anyone else had a chance to come sit down there, she pulled out the note. She scanned it quickly to see if she could recognize the handwriting, but was unsuccessful. Whoever wrote it had neat, cursive writing-much unlike May's scrappy style...

_Hey, July._

_We gotta talk._

_After the game tonight?_

_Text me if you can't; we'll arrange another time. _

The note was left unsigned, but May was pretty sure she knew who it was from. She quickly folded it and put it in her pocket as Brock, Ash, Misty, and Dawn strolled up to the table.

Brock whipped out the paper.

"Hmm..." he mused. "Drew's Mystery Girl" he quoted.

May froze, shuffling her feet nervously. She watched Brock's interest in the article increase, then decrease. It was quite comical, actually.

He shrugged after he finished reading it, and put the paper down.

"Well," he said, "It's no one I know."

Misty glanced at May, who wouldn't give eye contact.

May let out a sigh of relief, and took another bite of her taco.

* * *

May managed to make it through the school day, without anyone (besides Misty) realizing that the mystery girl was her...

She would never admit this to anyone, but the thought of being someone's secret girl kind of exhilarated her. No one knew who she was, and even though she couldn't stand Drew, the thought of being his girl over all of the other fangirls he could be with, made her feel special.

_"Speaking of Drew, I haven't seen him all day..." _May thought.

She pondered this. He had to be in school to give her that note...right?

Hmm.

She grabbed her books out of her locker. She turned to exit the building when Dawn ran up to her, panting furiously.  
"Hey-" she said, obviously winded.

May glanced at the bluenette gasping for air. Dawn was usually pretty easy to read, and this was no exception. May noticed the panic in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Dawn stood in front of her and grabbed her arm. "A-are you doing anything later?" she asked nervously, frantically looking around.

May thought for a moment. "Well, I have a date with Pre-calc tonight..." she replied, "...but I'm sure I can sneak away for a bit. Why?"

Dawn shifted her weight. "I need to talk to someone."

"I think Misty's free. Why don't you-"

"I CAN'T!" Dawn interrupted, causing May to jump back.

"Sorry." Dawn gave an apologetic smile. "Is 6 okay?"

"Yeah." May replied, wondering what was going on.

Dawn looked around, almost like she was avoiding someone. Then, she shot down the hallway at record speed.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Everyone's getting into the Christmas spirit! Dawn makes a pretty big confession. And, Drew finally gets to talk to May about that darn article.

* * *

**Well, if I don't get back to this before, I'd like to wish EVERYONE a safe and merry Christmas! :D**

**S'il vous plait examen! (Please Review!)**

**:) Merci (:**


	9. Come on, Bring it!

…**the KAK is BACK! :D**

**Trans-Siberian Orchestra=BADASS.**

**I don't own Pokémon. Or Snakes on a Plane :P

* * *

**

"So…" May asked casually, sitting in a pretzel on her bed. "What's up?"

Dawn shifted her feet nervously. "You know how there's the Pre-New Year's Eve masquerade ball on the 30th?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Dawn said slowly, "Today, Paul asked me to go with him…"

May squealed in delight. "Oh, congratulations! You two…" Her voice trailed off when she realized who she was talking about.

"Wait. Paul? BALL?" she shrieked.

Dawn gave her a dirty look. "Anyways," she continued, "I said no, for 3 reasons."

May nodded, urging her to continue.

"One, it's a _masquerade _ball, so it would SO ruin the fun of the mystery of wearing a mask and finding your true love without knowing who they are." She sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together romantically.

"Two, I saw what happened at the last dance when he took you."

May blushed, remembering how she didn't even care about what happened with her and Paul.

When she thought of that night, she thought of how close she and Drew got…

"And finally," Dawn said in a voice just above a whisper, pulling May out of her minor stupor, "I-I think I might like someone else…"

May's eyes lit up. "Is it Barry?" Dawn shook her head.

"Brock?"

She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ash?" May inquired, as she watched Dawn's reaction.

First, she laughed (but it was obviously fake) and then she nodded shyly.

"Ash." May stated, like she couldn't believe it. Dawn nodded.

"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum?"

"YES!" Dawn cried out, now blushing furiously.

May contemplated this for a moment. "but I thought Ash and Misty had a thing..?"

Dawn frowned. "No," she muttered, "I don't think so. That's where it gets complicated though, because Misty's one of my best friends."

May pursed her lips. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she replied miserably. "I don't want to hurt Misty, but I really like him, May."

Dawn, now desperate to turn the attention away from herself, smirked evilly as she asked May "So," she said casually, "I see that Drew's got a new girlfriend."

May huffed, a little TOO dramatically. "Yeah, I guess."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm." She mused, picking up the paper she ended up bringing with her.

"Drew's Mystery Girl…" she read, glancing up at May, who seemed a little more uncomfortable than usual.

Dawn began reading the article. "Brown hair, working with Drew on a project…" She continued on.

"…hey!" Dawn said, feigning realization. "This girl sounds a lot like you, May!"

May fidgeted nervously. "No," she said softly. "I don't think so."

Dawn smirked. "Then why is this girl-" She pointed at the picture of Drew and the 'mystery girl'. "-wearing EXACTLY what you were wearing last Friday?"

May's cheeks couldn't get redder if they wanted to.

Dawn beamed. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted excitedly.

"Ssh!" May exclaimed, afraid that someone else would listen in on their conversation.

Dawn stood and started jumping up in down, clapping her hands in excitement.

May groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Mm nwww!" She said.

Dawn sprang into the bean-bag chair. "What?" she asked, pulling the pillow away from May.

May frowned. "I know. First off, I'm NOT his girlfriend. Two, I didn't ask to be put in this position. Naomi and Alaina have it out for me."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Yeah, and it's all because I didn't want to be a part of the "We Love Drew Club" or whatever. Stupid wannabe's are making my life a living hell.

Dawn eyed the rose sitting on her nightstand. "But," she said, "You do like him, don't you?"

May's response wasn't very convincing.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow as she watched the brunette laugh hysterically over her question.

"You," May pointed, "Think I like Drew?"

Dawn got up, and grabbed the rose, smirking. "No, May," she replied smugly.

"I KNOW you like him."

May's face fell, realizing she'd been caught.

Dawn looked at her, expecting an explanation.

"Ok." May said slowly. "Maybe I do like him a little bit…"

"A little more than that…" Dawn grumbled under her breath.

"Whatever." May snapped. "I have a basketball game to get ready for."

Dawn laughed. "Why? You never go to games."

"Why not?"

Dawn snickered. "It's because Drew's playing, isn't it?"

May's eyes widened.

"Um," she said sheepishly, "Drew plays basketball?"

Dawn shook her head. May couldn't _act_ clueless to save her life.

* * *

"And, LaRousse's Drew Hayden is bringing the ball down the floor!" the announcer shouted. "He passes it to Carlson, and cuts in…Carlson passes it back to Hayden and he pops a shot…AND IT'S GOOD!"

Basketball never was May's strength.

Scratch that-SPORTS were never May's thing. She lacked hand-eye coordination.

Maybe she should start playing Call of Duty or something.

"Hey, mystery girl." Misty said, offering May a bag of popcorn. May snatched it out of her hands and started stuffing her face.

"Shut up."

"Fine." Misty replied. "Ooooh." She said appreciatively. "Check out those hotties."

May looked over at the Violet City team. Misty was right. They weren't bad looking, but her eyes strayed over to a certain green-haired point guard.

He was good. And watching him lead the floor made him all the more striking.

_Did I really just think that?_

She shook the thought and pursed her lips. She wouldn't let herself fall for Drew, only to let her heart be broken when she moved.

* * *

May sat on the steps in front of the school, listening to her Zune and waiting for Drew. By that time, everyone else had left.

It was a pretty easy win for LaRousse. Violet City hadn't won a game in years, and this year, LaRousse was in tip-top shape.

Her old friend, Branden, walked out of the gym. He saw May sitting there, and lightly kicked her.

She turned around and shot him a glare. When she saw it was Branden, her expression softened. "Hey, long time no see." She said, patting the spot right next to her.

He shrugged, and sat. "I suppose," he said. "I mean, I see you all of the time, but we don't really talk anymore."

She nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah. I suppose it doesn't really help when I hang out with Ash all of the time."  
Branden and Ash were fierce rivals. They met in Littleroot Town when Ash was traveling over the summer. Branden was Professor Birch's son. It all started when Branden got ticked because the Professor gave Ash a Pokémon before he gave Branden one.

"Christ," he shouted, "I'm your son!"

A bit childish, but that one little thing made Branden resent Ash, and he never let it go.

"Branden," May said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, a little surprised. "Don't you think you should let your past go?"

He looked back at the ground. This conversation would always go the same: She'd want him to move on, and he wouldn't. He couldn't move on, when his own father didn't even support him raising Pokémon, yet, he backed Ash up 100%.

"I wish it was that easy." He muttered, looking down at his hands. Then, he got up and stretched.

"I'll see you around, May." He said, walking off into the dark.

May frowned. He used to be her best friend. She hated that his stupid rivalry got between them.

"_That's the way it always goes…"_ she thought.

She shivered. Man was it cold!

_Hurry up Hayden! _she thought.

She looked at her watch. It was already 9:30. Where was Drew?

"_Maybe he forgot…"_ she thought sadly. She stood up and started walking to her room.

Suddenly, she heard someone yelling.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" Drew shouted, storming out the door.

May turned around, shocked. Drew was always so composed; the only time she ever saw him freak was when she was 13, and he was afraid of losing to her at the Grand Festival.

"_Maybe…he probably doesn't want to see me now. I should probably go…"_

She turned around and started walking to her dorm.

She was surprised to hear Drew yell "Hey Maple-WAIT UP!"

She turned around, only to see Drew running after her.

"Hey." She said when he reached her. He was out of breath.

"H-hey Drew."

He noticed her shiver. "You wanna go for a ride?"

She nodded, unsure of what was to come.

* * *

"So," May said, just to break the awkward silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

He looked at the road tensely.

"I take it you saw the article?"

May scowled, causing Drew to chuckle.

"I take that as a yes. Anyways, I think, for the media's sake, that we should probably keep our distance for a bit."

May rolled her eyes. "The media can suck a big one."

"Truth." Drew agreed.

May contemplated this for a bit. "What does it even matter?" she asked. "I'm leaving in a week anyways…"

Drew glanced over at May, surprised.

"A week?"

May mentally counted the days. "Well, technically, it's around 10 days, but yeah, pretty much."

He took a deep breath. "Wow, how time flies…"

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, you can say that again…"

"Then again," he said smugly, "that's only 10 days left for me to beat you in the contest at the end of the month."

May glowered at him. "Dream on!" she growled.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Chill, July, I was kidding. Well, actually, I wasn't, but for your sake, I'll say I was."

May tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"Is that too much for your little brain to comprehend, Maple?" He teased.

She sunk down in her seat and sulked. "Shut up."

Drew turned on his radio, and the song "Snakes on a Plane (Bring it)" by Cobra Starship came on.

"I haven't heard this in forever!" May squealed, turning up the music.

_Times are strange_

_We've got a free upgrade_

_For snakes on a plane_

_Fuck 'em, I don't care!_

_Pop the cheap champagne_

_We're going down in flames, hey,_

May sang every word, making theatrical gestures that had Drew working to keep the grin off his face.

She smirked smugly as she said the next part as seductively as she could.

_Oh! I'm ready for it_

_Come on, bring it!_

Drew couldn't control his laughter. She was toying with him, and he couldn't help but find it enjoyable.

May geared up for the chorus.

_So kiss me goodbye_

_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive_

_So kiss me goodbye_

_I can see the venom in your eyes_

_Goodbye_

"Ok, ok." Drew said awkwardly, turning the music down. "I think I should probably get you home."

May was curious about his outburst earlier, but she didn't know how to say it. "So, what's up?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Uh, not much, I guess?"

"So, there's nothing wrong?" May probed further.

He glanced over at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Well," she said, fidgeting her hands nervously, "I heard you yell when you left school…"

"Oh." He leaned his head back and sighed.

Even in the dark, May could see that his expression darkened, just for a split second, almost as if a shadow had passed across it. She gulped, knowing that she had just opened a touchy subject.

He shook his head, refusing to say anything about the incident.

May shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

The rest of the ride was painfully silent.

* * *

"We're here." He muttered as they approached her house. She looked over at him, uneasy about how he just shut down after bringing something up.

_It must be really bad…_ she thought.

"Uh," she said awkwardly, "I'll see you later."

He nodded, refusing to look at her.

She gulped as she watched him drive away.

What had she done? **  
**

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. I'll try to slip one out for next weekend. :) The end of the semester is coming, and procrastination is kicking me in the butt :(**

**But I did get my Christmas contestshipping one-shot out there-check it out holmes (:**

**S'il vous plait examen! (:Please review:)**

**:)Merci (: **


	10. DJ Got us Falling in Love

**I hope everyone had a happy happy new year! :D go 2011! :)**

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D You guys are beyond awesome.  
**

**I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**

Christmas Eve.

Well, this wasn't going to be a very merry Christmas for May. Her parents and Max left town before May even got done with school, so she was stuck. Luckily, Dawn's parents let her stay with them for vacation.

"I'm really sorry about this." May said for the umpteenth time. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Stop apologizing!" she hissed. "I'm the one who invited you to stay with us, remember?"

May shrugged. "Well, I wish I could show you how much this means to me…"

Dawn's mother beamed in response. "May, dear, it's our pleasure having you!"

"Yeah!" Dawn added. "And, now you can come with me to the Christmas Eve party down at the Lakefront!"

"What's that?"

"The Lakefront," Dawn replied, "Is a teen-club."

May smiled weakly.

Going there with Dawn wasn't the problem…

Getting ready with her was.

* * *

"Go! Change!" Dawn shouted at May, shoving her into the bathroom.

May scowled and changed unwillingly. There was no getting away from Dawn...

Dawn invited Misty and her friend Marina to let them borrow clothes for the night.

May stumbled out of the bathroom, no thanks to her heels.

The girls stared at her.

"Uh, are you sure this isn't too much?" May asked, leaning against the wall for support.

"May, you look…" Dawn started.

"AMAZING!" Misty shouted.

"Alluring? Sexy?" Dawn added, nodding in agreement.

May kept her normally straight hair down and was wearing the silky purple tunic Dawn had picked out for her. Her sister's necklace was around her neck. She had black lacy leggings on, and black heels on her feet.

May glanced at everybody. "Too much?" she asked sheepishly. Dawn shook her head furiously.

"No! We already said you look amazing!" she shrieked, and before May had a chance to change her mind, Dawn dragged her to the door.

"Let's roll!" she said cheerily.

* * *

May sat in a booth with Dawn, Ash, Marina, Jimmy, Brock, and Misty. She didn't know Marina or Jimmy very well, but they were close friends of Misty, and as far as she could tell, they were alright.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, listening in to the song "Forget You" by Cee-Lo Green. "This is one of my favorite songs!"

She jumped up and grabbed Ash's hand. "C'mon," she said boldly.

Ash followed obediently.

May noticed Misty burning holes through Dawn with her eyes. "Jealous much?"

"Huh?" Misty replied, still glaring at them.

"Never mind." It wasn't worth disturbing Misty, May figured, since all she'd do is deny it.

"Uh, Misty?" Marina asked softly. Misty didn't even look at her.

"What?" she spat.

"If you don't mind me asking," she said sweetly, "why are you glaring at Dawn and Ash?"

Misty looked away and blushed, She didn't know they saw…

…although it was quite obvious.

"I'm not!" she said defiantly. May rolled her eyes. (For once, she was right!)

"Mhmm." Marina mused.

"I'm NOT!" Misty said again, only louder. "I'll prove to ALL of you that I'm not jealous!"

She saw an innocent looking guy standing by the water fountain. She smirked and walked up to him.

"Wanna dance?"

His eyes widened in shock at the feisty gym leader's request.

Who in their right mind wouldn't accept THAT request?

* * *

Drew walked into the club. Man, was it windy out!

He shook his hair back into place as he went to look for his friends.

"Hey!" he heard Jimmy shout. He casually walked over to them.

"_Well, if it isn't Maple…" _he mentally mused, smirking to himself.

"C'mon, Marina…" Jimmy said knowingly. Marina gave him a confused look, which he responded to with a 'I'll tell you later' look.

The song "DJ's Got us Fallin in Love" came on as Drew approached the table.

"Hey, January." He teased. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

She scoffed. "I could ask you the same question, _Hayden._" She replied dryly.

He shrugged, flicking his hair. "Got bored, I guess."

'_Man! Why do I always do that?' _ he thought to himself.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" May asked, patting the seat beside her.

He shrugged as he flashed a suggestive smirk her way. "I was thinking more along the lines of you getting up."

May was taken aback by this. "Oh really.." she mused, smirking at him.

He gritted his teeth. He wasn't in the mood to take any of her crap. It was already a long day.

"Shut up and dance with me, Maple." He ordered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She gasped as he led her to the dance floor.

_So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

He turned to her and put the hand he was holding on his shoulder. She did the same with her other hand as he put his hands on her waist, causing a chill to go up her spine.

She didn't like the fact that it made her pleasantly surprised.

"So," she said, trying to break her nervous tension building up, "How's life?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "No comment."

May quirked a brow, tilting her head in a way that, to Drew's dismay, made her look completely adorable.

It was enough that she was the hottest in the club tonight. He knew that when he walked in and saw her. For some reason though, her eyes shone more brightly than ever…they reminded him of the ocean. He locked eyes with her, swimming in her blue orbs, much different than his emerald ones.

She could see right through him; Drew was alarmingly aware of this, although he wasn't sure if she was. No one had ever gotten through to him like this before…but May was different.

Maybe…

"Uh, Drew?" May asked, causing Drew to snap out of his daze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh," he said, picking his mind to find any logical response to her question.

"You…have something on your face." He said quickly, lifting his hand to brush away an imaginary object.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

For a moment she locked eyes with him. Funny how they seemed to shine, like they were made out of emeralds or something. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked away, fighting a blush.

She just couldn't figure Drew out.

He was arrogant; there was no denying that, but in the last month, she'd felt that she might have broken past the front he put up.

He was always so guarded-a trait that she found admirable, yet insanely irritating.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

She gazed into his mysterious jade eyes.

They were so tantalizing…

'_No, May!' _

She heard her alter-ego going off. '_You can't fall for him…you're leaving and you're just going to get a broken heart.'_

_Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherf.. down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
_

Shamefully, she looked away, pursing her lips miserably.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "What's wrong?"

_Shit._

She put on a poker face, and said, "Nothing."

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

"July," he said, tilting her chin up, looking into her sapphire orbs, "I can see right through that front that you put up."

She looked away uncomfortably, only to have her face tilted back in place.

"But," he added, gazing into her eyes intensely, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, "I can't figure out what you're running from."

She shuddered in response.

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ_

The song ended, leaving May and Drew on the dance floor. May looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

"I-I gotta go." She said, letting him go.

As she ran away from him, the reality of his words sunk in.

"_I can't figure out what you're running from."

* * *

_

**Next time: Masquerade! :)**

**I'm going to need time to write a decent chapter, and I have finals coming up. . **

**(And 7 essays..xPxPxP Please shoot me now…)**

**So the update will be by ear...I'll post updates on my profile, I suppose.**

**Anyways-any ideas for romantic songs at the masquerade? **

**I'm super pumped to write this chapter, and I want to make it super good (:**

**S'il vous plait examen! (Please review)**

**Merci! (:**


	11. MasqueradePSYCH!

**I couldn't wait to get this out. :D :D :D **

**I don't own Pokemon. (Or as my father says… "Penokeeman.")**

***sigh*

* * *

**

It was the night of the masquerade ball. May decided to go to Dawn's house and pick out a dress, rather than buy one that she was only going to wear once.

Dawn shuffled through her closet. "I _know_ I had something for you in here…" she muttered.

May was sitting on Dawn's bed. At this moment, she was really glad she was Dawn's friend. Dawn had more dresses than May had clothes!

"Here-try this." Dawn said, throwing her a dress.

* * *

"Holy…" Dawn said when May came out of the bathroom. The black strapless dress came down to just above her knees. It was decorated with an intricate lace design on her bust, going down to her mid-thigh. It was just so…perfect.

May spun around, checking herself out in the mirror. "I don't know…" she said uncertainly.

"May," Dawn said, exasperated, "You look like you just stepped off the runway. And we haven't even gotten your shoes yet! Or accessories..." Dawn ran to her closet, grabbing a pair of black heels and chucking them at May.

"Hey!" May shouted. "That hurt!"

Dawn was too busy rummaging through her jewelry box to notice. She furrowed her brow. Nothing she had was going to go with what May had.

"May," Dawn asked, "Do you have a necklace that would go with your outfit?"

May thought for a moment. "Well," she replied, "I have my sister's necklace…"

"Great." Dawn replied, rushed. She grabbed her dress-pink, naturally-and went to go change.

May looked through her bag. She slowly grabbed the box.

She took a deep breath, and opened it.

Logan's necklace was a silver chain with a rose engraved in glass. May delicately pulled it out of the case, and put it on. It felt weird, but somehow, it felt like Logan would have wanted her to wear it for a special night like tonight. She clasped it around her neck.

Dawn came out of the bathroom. Her pink taffeta dress was styled similar to May's, only Dawn's dress was simply a flashy rose. There was a black bow that went under her bust that was tied in the back. She had on pink heels, covered in black lace.

May looked up at her.

"DAMN, Girl!" She shrieked. Dawn, for once in her life, blushed.

Then, Dawn curled May's hair, and May straightened Dawn's, just because they were running out of time.

May grabbed a silver headband and placed it in her hair.

"Here," Dawn said, throwing a silver mask at May. May put the mask on and looked at her reflection.

She was shocked to see a beautiful girl, dressed elegantly yet simply. She smiled. She could be whoever she wanted to be tonight.

"You ready?" Dawn asked, grabbing her coat. May nodded.

It would be a night to remember.

* * *

They heard the song "Bottom's Up" playing when they entered.

May gasped. It was so much more elegant than she expected! The student council did an amazing job! It was like a fairy tale; rose petals lining the path inside…it was too much for words.

Except one-AMAZING.

Dawn smirked. "Nice, huh?"

May nodded, too awestruck to answer.

Dawn grabbed May's arm. "C'mon, let's get this party started!" she shouted as she ran across the gym.

May was standing on the side of the room, sipping her lemonade. Dawn was out and about flirting with everyone that crossed her path.

May scanned the room to find a guy that she knew, but they were all dressed in black tuxes! How were you supposed to tell them apart?

Oh, you're not. Right.

May sat down in a chair on the side and crossed her legs. This was lame…

"Hey there, sexy lady." A man said, coming up behind her and looking at her chest. "You've got some nice…uh…necklace." He was masked and had a super deep voice. May looked up, raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Get out, you perv." She said disgustingly, turning to walk away.

He took a step so that he stood immediately in front of her. "Dream on, girlfriend!" he said in a super feminine voice completely unlike the one he used before.

That voice caught her off guard…

"Uh…" May said nervously. He was getting awfully close to her. She took a step back nervously.

Suddenly, he grabbed both of her arms in a deathly grip.

"Listen here, sweet pea." He muttered, digging his perfectly-manicured nails into her skin. She winced in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Shuuuut UP!" he whined. "I need to prove that I can snag a sexy girl and get laid tonight, and you're my girl!"

May's eyes widened behind the mask. Then, she started struggling.

"Get-off-of-me-you-FREAK!" she shouted, but she wasn't strong enough to escape. The guy chuckled as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now who's in a bind, sugar pie? You better be on the pill!" the guy said cheerfully, dragging her to the exit.

May was borderline tears now. "Please," she begged, "Let me go. Please!"

Only it came out "Mmph. Meh me wo. Mmph!"

* * *

A young man leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms as he gazed across to the scene unfolding across the room. The brunette beauty had caught his eye, and he'd been carefully observing her from a distance. He scowled as the purple haired guy approach her. He watched him warily-there was something off about him. Something about the way he acted…he couldn't place it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched "OUCH!" He focused his attention back to the young lady, and saw that she was struggling. He watched curiously as she yelled "Get-off-me-you-FREAK!"

Then the man chuckled evilly and covered her mouth with his hand, like he was about to kidnap her…

That did it. He got up and strode to the other side of the room.

* * *

"And you're going to LIKE IT!" the guy snarled at a panicked May.

Her eyes widened as she whimpered, trying to pulling away, but she just wasn't strong enough…

Suddenly, a fist popped out of nowhere, and knocked the purple haired guy to the ground.

The other guy scowled.

"Get your ass out of here before I call the cops." He snarled.

The creeper's eyes widened and he ran away faster than the energizer bunny on steroids.

May felt her legs give out as she fell to the ground weakly.

"Hey," the man said in a warm, comforting voice. He knelt next to her. "Are you alright?"

May shrugged, her face fixed in a frown. "Yeah."

The man tilted her chin up. She looked into his eyes.

They were green. Like leaves, grass; gentle and sincere, like the eyes of a friend…

She shook the thought. It was just some random stranger.

Besides, Dawn said that Ash told her Drew wasn't even coming tonight.

"I hope you know," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "That you are the most beautiful person in this room tonight."

May blushed. "No, I don't think so…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just take the compliment."

"Fine."

He stood up, and did a quick stretch. Then he offered her his hand.

"I hope you'll dance with me. After all, I did just save you from being raped by Harley."

May gasped. "THAT'S WHO THAT WAS!" she shrieked, surprised she didn't recognize the voice earlier.

"Yeah, his voice isn't easy to forget." He chuckled.

"And his walk's even harder to." She stuck out her tongue in disgust as she took his hand. He pulled her up, but her limbs were still unsteady and began to sway.

"Hey-" he said as he noticed her knees were about to give. He threw an arm around her waist and caught her up against him with a laugh as her hands flattened out against his chest.

May blushed furiously. "Sorry." She said as she pushed herself away from his comforting hold.

Grinning, he asked. "So, are you gonna dance with me?"

She smiled softly, and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

She tried to follow as he led her into a series of twirls and complicated steps; a cause for massive concentration on her part. He chuckled at this, and went back to simple steps back and forth.

"So," he said, slowly dancing in time to the music, "Who is this mystery girl that has everyone talking?"

_Damn._ May thought. '_Dawn was right!'_

She shrugged, smirking. "That's for you to find out."

"However," she went on, "I'm not just going to tell you."

He looked at her, amused.

"Oh, really..." he mused, dipping her ever so elegantly.

May's breath hitched in her throat. "Y-yeah..." she answered nervously.

* * *

The mysterious couple had the whole room chatting.

"Who's that girl?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Dawn stood on the side of the room smirking.

"So she finally found him…" she mused.

"Found who?" someone with a husky voice asked, coming up behind her.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, blushing.

"Well, I found you, if that counts." He said, smirking.

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, still smirking. "I dunno. Dance with me and you'll see what I mean."

She was taken aback. "Uh, okay?"

* * *

"So, you're here alone?" the guy asked, still dancing with her.

"Presumably." She retorted smartly, receiving a chuckle from him. "You?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said slowly, "You remind me of…" he trailed off.

"Who?" May inquired.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. May looked up at the clock as he smirked beneath his mask.

"I guess I'm not lucky enough that you're Cinderella and all of your clothes will disappear at the stroke of midnight, huh?" he mused sarcastically, earning a chuckle from May.

"Dream on." She snorted.

He chuckled as he let go of her, only to pull on the strings of her mask.

"Wait." She said quickly, pulling his hands away. He tilted his head in confusion.

She suddenly felt a burst of confidence go through her as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She immediately felt her cheeks heat up as started to pull away, saying "I gotta go."

Then the guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to him. He kissed her tenderly, yet passionately, enough that May finally relaxed, and kissed him back just as enthusiastically.

She was kissing a virtual stranger.

And she didn't even care.

He pulled away, smirking.

'_That smirk looks awfully familiar…_' May thought.

He grabbed his mask and pulled the strings.

May's eyes widened as his face became clear…

It was…

"Drew?" she said shakily, taking a step back, her face frozen in shock.

* * *

**|D: D: D:**

**BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!  
**

***Coughs sarcastically*  
**

**You have no idea how tempted I was to put ASH! after the guy took his mask off :P **

**Ik. I'm a prickly kaktus.  
**

**I had to get this out there :) :) Sorry for the Harley lovers. He scares the living crap out of me xD**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**S'il vous plait examen! (Please review)**  
**Merci :3**


	12. Shoulda

***sings***

**HELP!**

**I NEED SOMEBODY! **

**HELP!**

**NOT JUST ANYBODY!**

**(Kaktus doesn't own Pokemon.)

* * *

**

RECAP:

_'That smirk looks awfully familiar…' May thought._

_He grabbed his mask and pulled the strings._

_May's eyes widened as his face became clear…_

_It was…

* * *

_

"Drew?" she said shakily, taking a step back, her face frozen in shock.

"Yeah, it's your turn." He replied, taking a step forward and about to pull her mask off…

She looked around at all of the people watching expectantly.

She groaned as she pushed him away and ran for the door.

He stood there in shock, his hand going limp, and his mask falling to the floor.

* * *

May ran down the hallway. Hell, she didn't even know why she was running.

Running.

Isn't that what the problem in the first place was? She ran past the entrance, grabbing her coat from the rack and booked it out of the door. She felt the cold winter breeze blow across her cheeks, causing a shiver to go up her spine. Not just because it was cold.

Because she just kissed Drew.

And she really, really liked it.

She felt a blush creep on to her cheeks. Drew was her rival! The summer's brought fierce competition. '_That's all we are…'_ she tried convincing herself. '_Rivals.'_

She groaned. What was happening to her? Why was she so flustered? She needed a time out-it was more confusing than a direct hit from a psybeam.

She'd never felt this way towards anyone before. Whenever Drew was in her presence, she felt Beautifly's flutter in her stomach. She was prone to blushing, especially around Drew...

It couldn't be love….right?

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dawn was back in the gym, arguing with the guy who wouldn't take his mask off.

"C'mon!" she whined. "I just want to know who you are!"

"Ladies first." He countered, smirking.

She stomped her foot childishly. "Why does it matter?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing…" he mused, slyly grabbing the back of her mask.

"Nuh uh." She slapped his hands away, earning a glare from her dark haired partner.

He sighed, then pulled her close; so close, that their lips were borderline touching. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Don't make me." He said threateningly. Dawn's heart was soaring through the roof. She gulped.

"..Make…you…do…what?" she replied shakily.

He smirked as his lips crept closer to hers.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why must you be so charming?"

He shrugged. "Can't help it," he said, a smirk pulling on the edge of his lips. "You're feisty, have a bit of a temper, gorgeous, alluring…"

Dawn got kind of lost into his chocolate eyes as he spoke. "Uh…" she mumbled, blushing furiously, "What?"

Gazing into her eyes, he said, "Dawn, I'm not as dense as you think."

She gasped and took a step back, but he pulled her right back to their previous position.

"H-how do you know who I am?" she stuttered. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he ran his hand down her arm; then, grabbing her hand.

"Please." He said arrogantly, placing his other hand on her waist, pulling them together. "I could recognize your blue hair from a mile away.

"How?" she asked stupidly.

"Because," he replied proudly, "I'm going to be the greatest trainer in history!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, wondering where she'd heard that before.

"That automatically makes me a genius." He replied arrogantly.

She scoffed. "Oh yeah, Mister big-shot? Why don't you-"

She was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss.

Dawn completely lost her train of thought.

She didn't even care.

* * *

May eventually reached and boarded the bus. "Azelf's lane, please." She said to the driver. She sat down and pulled her Zune out of her pocket. **(a/n-I can't stand I-Pods. ZUNE ALL THE WAY!) ** The song "Shoulda" by Hinder came on.

_Before I hung up the phone all I could hear  
Was the dial tone ring in my ear  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda…woulda…coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda…woulda…coulda said it back to you  
_

May thought for a moment. _"I wish I had more time. There's no way Drew could ever like me like that…right?"_

She leaned her head back on the seat. "_And even if he did, there's not enough time for anything to happen, except heartbreak. __It's not like he drops hints that he likes me."_

Sighing, she stared out the window at the passing buildings, thinking…

"_I wish he would give me a sign."

* * *

_**Hallelujah! **

**Sorry for the short chapter...finals this week. D: D: D:  
**

**Again, thank you everyone for the kind reviews :) You guys are AWESOME!**

**S'il vous plait examen. (Please review!)**

**Merci! (: :)  
**


	13. Always Attract

**Kaktus does not own Pokémon.**

**But she does own a fish named Buddy :3

* * *

**

_If it hurts this much,_  
_ Then it must be love,_  
_ And its a lottery,_  
_ I can't wait to draw your name._  
_ Oh I'm trying to get to you,_  
_ But time isn't on my side,_  
_ The truths the worst I could do,_  
_ And I guess that I have lied._

_-Always Attract by YouMeAtSix

* * *

_

Misty looked around the room. Her hands delicately fingered the embroidery on the mask she was wearing. Her toes wiggled nervously in the flats she was wearing, heaven forbid she wear heels. She didn't even want to be here. Her eyes settled on her coordinator/friend, Dawn.

Although, at the moment, she was questioning the "friend" part.

Misty recognized her blue locks almost instantly. That, along with the pink dress, was a dead giveaway. She was dancing with someone who looked a lot like, well…

Ash.

Her gaze cast downwards to the white flip-flops on her feet. She felt her stomach tighten up.

She was rough on Ash, but that was only because she was trying to protect him.

Maybe, was it too much?

Her heart ached. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle with Dawn. Was it a battle for, dare she say it…Ash's heart?

She shook her head. It seemed like the only logical explanation. Misty had always been the serious, reasonable one out of her group of friends. Dawn worried too much about her looks, and she swore May had been dropped on her head as a baby.

…although, not as many times as Ash had been.

She sighed. She knew she liked Ash, but she didn't want to have to battle Dawn for the prize…

That made her laugh. What a prize Ash was! A dense, determined trainer, who wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his dreams of becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer ever.

Was it even a cause worth fighting for?

Misty was sick of fighting. Battling at the gym in the summer was enough. She denied when people said she liked Ash. It was more of a fight within herself to not like him.

"Excuse me," A guy with dark hair said, taking a step so he was standing beside her. Misty cast her gaze upwards, not bothering to rid her face of the miserable expression it held.

She gazed into his chocolate-brown eyes. They twinkled with a child-like glow.

"What?" she asked hastily. She couldn't help it; she was burning with envy.

He gestured towards the seat next to her. "Is anyone sitting there?" She shook her head, sliding her body a bit so he could sit.

The sight of the ginger-haired girl sitting alone had caught the guy off guard. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is a girl at a dance doing all alone?" he asked her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She shrugged, morose, and not even caring. She couldn't help thinking how whenever she _WANTED_ to be alone, someone came up to bug her. And when she really needed to talk, no one was there.

Ironic.

Awkward silence wafted through the air. The guy squirmed nervously and looked at Misty once more.

"Uh," he said nervously, "You look like shit."

Misty shot a glare at him. "Jeez, thanks," she replied dryly.

"No-no offense or anything," he countered quickly, getting her attention. "You look sad. Like you want to be here with someone and you're not."

She shrugged, and became utterly fascinated with the folds in the dress Marina had stuffed her into.

"Am I right?" he pressed.

Slowly, she nodded. It didn't matter if she told him or not.

Who knows. They say that it's easier talking to a stranger than to someone you know.

Either way, she found herself telling him about it.

...

...

"…and I don't want to fight my best friend for him, but I don't want to lose him…"

He tapped his chin. "So, you're saying that you love him, and you think he likes your best friend, but you don't want to hurt your best friend by telling him?"

She nodded slowly. She noticed his dark hair.

He crossed his arms and leaned back. "So, basically, you're just giving up." He stated blatantly.

Misty sat up and glowered at the dark haired trainer. "I never said that." She growled.

Behind his mask, he raised an eyebrow. "But you implied it."

"No I didn't!" she shrieked.

He tilted his head and looked at her. "Yes you did. You just said you're not going to hurt your friend for something you've wanted for longer than her."

Misty shrugged sadly. "I don't know." She said softly.

"You should never stop fighting for your dreams." He stated.

Misty was about to whip out her mallet…who did he think he was? But the last statement stopped her.

Dawn was her best friend, but she knew how Misty felt about Ash…but that didn't stop her.

She felt her heart constrict, like someone was ripping it from her body.

One thing she would admit about the situation:

It hurts like hell.

"Hey," the guy said, lightly punching her shoulder. "Cheer up. You're better than this. You know you are."

He stood up. Taking one last glance at Misty, he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Don't let Dawn stop you." He said softly as he got up and left.

She smiled softly. "Thanks." She whispered as she watched the dark haired trainer walk away

"Oh, I didn't do anything."

He kind of reminded her of…well…

"Hey" she said suddenly. He whipped his head around.

"What?"

She smiled. "If I didn't know any better, YOU could be the guy I'm looking for. You definitely deserve more credit than you take."

He smiled back, and walked away.

* * *

May lay in her bed and stared at the glow-in-the –dark stars that were placed on the ceiling.

She couldn't get her heart rate to slow down. The feeling of Drew holding her in his arms was taunting her, not to mention the kiss…

Her cheeks heated up just thinking about that.

May did a quick stretch, and walked over to her dresser, grabbing her magic 8 ball.

Gripping it tightly, she gazed at it and whispered "Do I love Drew Hayden?"

She closed her eyes and shook the ball as hard as she could. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the answer.

"_Most Definitely"_

She sat down on her bed weakly, staring at the answer. _"Jeez, May,"_ her conscience told her, "_You didn't need a magic 8 ball to tell you that!"_

She was afraid of starting anything, but it was too late for that. She'd already gone too far…and now, she wanted more. She lay back on her bed and looked at the stars.

Suddenly, her dex lit up. She picked it up, checking who the message was from.

Drew.

It made her heart flutter, to her dismay.

"Great…" she muttered before she opened the message.

"_Were you at the dance tonight?"_

She sat there, staring at the message. Was he just narrowing down his options?

_Or did he want her to be there?_

She tilted her head in confusion. She couldn't help the butterfrees that liked to flutter around when Drew was mentioned, not to mention in her presence. She couldn't figure out why before, but she could see clearly now that the rain was gone.

It all narrowed down to one thing:

She loved him.

Her heart thumped in her chest. She sighed, remembering the deep moment she and Drew had after the dance. Drew teasing her when she couldn't skate to save her life. Drew finding her in the park crying her eyes out. How safe she felt in Drew's arms that night. Drew in the nightclub.

And now, Drew, kissing her at the masquerade.

Was it always Drew?

She set her dex to the side. She needed to think this one out.

Those words he said in the club haunted her from the second he said them: _"I can't figure out what you're running from."_

She didn't know exactly what he meant. She wasn't running; she was merely protecting herself-and him-from heartbreak. Not like he liked her like that anyways…

'_Ugh,' _she thought as she rubbed her temples, _'I'm thinking too much.'_

It was hopeless. She wanted to tell him more than ever, but she was scared. If he didn't like her, then that would probably make things really awkward, ending their friendship. If he liked her, whoop-de-doo, they'd find out, then she'd leave.

It was pointless. She was moving in 3 days. And the contest was in 2 days.

Oh jeez, the contest. May bounced up and smacked her head on the shelf above her, remembering it.

She rubbed her head. She had barely seen her Pokémon in the last month, let alone train them and prepare! She was so busy…finishing schoolwork, Her stuff was packed into boxes scattered throughout the room.

She groaned and lay back on her bed again.

"Too much to do, too little time…" she muttered, frustrated with what Celebi handed her.

Sure was some shitty timing.

Before she hit the sack, she grabbed the magic 8 ball one more time.

She whispered "Should I tell him?"

She shook it and looked.

_Yes.

* * *

_

**Blegh, I'm sorry if Misty was a little OOC in this :/ This was merely a filler. **

**AND I DON'T LIKE WRITING FILLERS. (but sometimes they are necessary...O:)  
**

**So ON WITH IT!  
**

**I'm hoping to finish this by at the MOST 20 chapters. It's getting close, holmes. D: D: D: **

**NEXT TIME: It's the day after the masquerade. May's finally come to terms with her feelings for Drew. What will she do? Revelations will be made, and friendships may falter. Who's? **

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHH.**

**Pleaseeee Reviewwww :)**

**Merci (:**


	14. Remembering Sunday

**I am so hyper right now. **

**PSA of the Day: DON'T TAKE EXPIRED MUSCLE RELAXERS!**

**Ash is doomed for wrinkles. He's always got the crazy determined face on and that=wrinkles.**

**HOLY GUACAMOLE.**

**Anywho, I don't own Pokémon. **

**And, if you've never heard Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, YOU SHOULD. It's amazing 3

* * *

**

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me…_

_-Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

* * *

_

"Have a nice day!" Misty said from behind the counter at the Poke-Block shop.

"Phew," her co-worker Tina said, plopping down in the chair next to her. "What a day." She said, exhausted. Misty rolled her eyes, and leaned on the counter. "You can say that again,"

The contest was tomorrow, and people were running in and out looking for last minute poke-blocks to perfect their Pokémon. This was the first break Misty had all day, and it was already 7 hours into her shift.

*Ding!* went the door, opening and slamming shut.

"Duty calls!" Misty murmured, pushing Tina out of the chair. "Get your lazy ass up."

"yeah, yeah…" Tina mumbled. She was definitely taking her time after that. :)

Misty walked down the aisle, scanning the area for the customer. She saw a girl with blue hair grab a box of strawberry poke-block.

'_Great…'_ Misty thought glumly.

She only knew one person with blue hair…

Misty cleared her throat, catching the girl off guard. "Can I help you?" She asked in her most professional voice.

Dawn looked up at her. "Oh, hey Misty!" she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Misty clenched her fists. She hated how she could always be so disgustingly upbeat all of the time.

"Nothing." She stated bluntly. "Do you need any help?"

Dawn tilted her head. "Mmm, nah, I think I'm good. God-" she said, chuckling, "I swear, Paul gives the worst rides EVER! **(a/n-I bet a few girls would disagree with that…lololol)** But thanks!"

Misty turned around quickly. She gritted her teeth together. "I swear…"

"Uh, Misty?"

Misty turned around hastily. "What!" she snapped.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Noth-gah!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing a box of Poke-block and chucking it down the aisle.

Dawn ducked, fear planted in her eyes.

"You really want to know what my problem is?" Misty shouted. Dawn stood up and got in her face.

"WHAT?" she shouted back at her.

"YOU!" Misty screamed, and tackled Dawn.

* * *

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam! And Beautifly, you use Silver Wind!" May ordered as her Pokémon did so, resulting in a powerful combination.

It was the day after the masquerade. May couldn't get a certain green-haired coordinator out of her head, so she went out to practice her combination attacks.

"Combuskin!" Her Combuskin yelled as he came running towards May, knocking over Bulbasaur and Squirtle, running into May and plowing her into the snow with a big hug.

"Good to see you too, Combuskin!" May said cheerfully.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling. Working with her Pokémon always took her away from the real world.

"That was awesome, guys!" May praised, throwing them each a Poke-Block. She sat down next to them. "It's been too long…" she mused.

"Buskin." Combuskin said irately, taking his Poke-block and running inside with it.

(He wasn't a huge fan of the cold.)

"Glace!" her Glaceon said, nuzzling May's arm.

She patted Glaceon's head. She was May's favorite Pokémon. "Oh, Glaceon, I don't know what to do." She muttered, stroking its ears. "I think I love him…but I don't know if it's worth it."

"Glace?" she replied, looking up behind her.

"Huh?" May turned around, and saw none other than Drew himself.

"Oh, uh…hey Drew!" May said sheepishly. _'I hope he didn't hear me…'_

"Hey May." Drew said, a little quieter than usual.

_Drew's not being arrogant or a know it all. _

_WTF?_

"What's wrong?" May asked, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

"Wrong? Who said anything was wrong?" He said a little too quickly. He shifted his eyes and tried changing the subject. "So, you training?"

She nodded, directing her attention at wiping Glaceon's fur off.

He looked down on her, smirking. "Why bother? It's not like you're going to beat me."

"Hey now!" she said furiously, getting up and facing him. Glaceon followed, catching a glimpse of his green hair. "Glace!" she said, rearing up and about to pounce…

"GAHH! MAY!" Drew yelled, grabbing May's shoulders and ducking behind her.

He remembered what happened last time Glaceon saw him…

May looked back and forth between Glaceon and Drew. Glaceon sat back down, licking her chops.

Suddenly, May busted out laughing, basically falling over into the snow.

Drew let go of May and took a step back, a blush falling across his cheeks.

"Shut up, May." He complained. "At least I'm not always falling on my face."

"Hey-" May was about to counter before Drew put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Anyways, that wasn't what I was coming over here for." He said hurriedly.

May quirked a brow, pushing his hand away. "You didn't come over to harass me? That's a first."

"I hope you know I only 'harass' you because you have a lot of things to improve on. Such as, life."

"You're not perfect either, Mr. Rose!" she yelled before she knew what she was saying.

He scoffed. "Mr. Rose?" he asked deviously, raising an eyebrow.

May blushed. "ANYWAYS…" she pressed.

"I was wondering if you went to the masquerade." He said, causing May's heart to drop.

'_Does he suspect me?'_ she wondered.

She hesitated for a moment. "Uh…why?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Oh."

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. His cheeks had a dusting of red across them, no doubt from the chilly breeze…and potentially his prior embarrassment. His black coat made his green eyes stand out.

_He was so hot._

She blushed, slightly disgusted with herself for thinking of something like that. _'I'm such a creeper…'_

They both stood awkwardly for a moment. Drew shifted his weight uncomfortably.

As May said "Yeah, I went," Drew said "Never mind."

Then he looked up at her. "Wait, you went?"

She nodded slowly.

His face lit up. "Do you remember a girl with a black dress, with a lacy design on the front, and a rose necklace, and blue eyes, and brown hair…?"

_SHITTTTT._

"Why?" she asked, not willing to give her identity away. '_I should probably go now...'_

He shrugged. "Honestly…I don't know." He replied, appearing dazed.

Or stoned.

"She was a girl I met there. She was witty, sweet, and drop dead gorgeous. I talked and danced with her, and I've never felt so…"

He paused, trying to find the right words. "…in tune with anyone else before."

May's eyes widened. "Wh..what about Naomi?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? Naomi's just a psychotic fangirl."

"Psh, doesn't seem like it." She muttered under her breath.

He raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?"

"Wha? I'm not jealous!" She replied adamantly.

Drew just smirked at her.

"I'm not!" She whined as she stomped her foot on the ground childishly.

"You only wish you were the girl I was with at the dance." He retorted.

May didn't have a response to that, because she didn't have to wish.

It was reality.

"Hey-that's kind of pretty. Who'd you get it from?" he said, reaching for Logan's necklace…

May grabbed it quickly.

…_Crap._

"No one." She snapped. Drew jumped at how defensive she got.

'_Why…'_ he thought, but she spun around.

"I have to go." She said hastily, walking away and leaving Drew to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

…**AND THE PLOT THICKENS.**

***DUN DUN DUHHHHH***

**Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Merci! :D**


	15. This is a Call

**Dun dun duhhhhhhh! **

**Kaktus doesn't own Pokémon.

* * *

**

_He's calling out to you_

_This is a call, this is a call out_

_Cause every time I fall down, I reach out to you_

_And I'm losing all control now_

_And my hazard signs are all out_

_I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

_-This is a Call by Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

_

Dawn found herself flat on his back, gasping for air as Misty pinned her down. "You knew I liked him, goddamnit!" Misty screamed, causing Dawn to wince. "And you just took him!"

With a surprising amount of strength, Dawn kicked Misty in the stomach, sending her flying into the shelf behind her. "I didn't take anyone!" Dawn yelled, standing up and taking a few steps back. Misty stood up and the two of them engaged in a stare down.

"I guess…this is it." Misty said, glaring at Dawn with the utmost disgust.

Dawn crossed her arms. "I guess so," she sneered. "It's not my fault Ash likes me."

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Misty screamed as she lunged at Dawn, fury burning in her heart …

…only to run into someone with dark hair.

"Hey!" Ash said, pushing the two ferocious girls apart.

He looked back and forth between them, noticing the death glares he got. "What's going on?"

Misty gritted her teeth. "Nothing." She grumbled, clenching her fists.

Dawn smirked at Misty. Looking over at Ash, she muttered "She's just ashamed that I got to you first."

Ash quirked a brow. "Uh, what?" he asked, clearly confused. "What are you guys talking about? Misty was my first travel partner, not you!"

Misty face-palmed. Shaking her head, she said "No, genius. That's not what we're talking about."

Dawn scowled at Misty. "This is a battle for your heart, Ashy."

"…"

"**WHAT?"**

Ash stumbled backwards. A crimson blush extended from the tips of his cheeks.

Misty and Dawn looked at him expectantly.

Ash rubbed his neck awkwardly "Uh…" he said uncomfortably, "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything!" Misty replied, looking over at Dawn. "We'll battle tomorrow at the competition, and whoever wins can take the prize!"

Dawn grinned. "Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Oh, it's on." Misty replied with a devious gleam in her eyes.

Ash stared as the girls walked away.

"Hey-don't I have a say in this?" he called.

* * *

Drew sat down in a booth. He took in a deep breath of the calming scent of coffee and cakes, no doubt from the kitchen. He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Life was so confusing.

He was also pretty wiped. He didn't sleep well the night before. Of course, had a lot on his mind.

He'd been with a few mystery girls lately.

The mystery he was trying to figure out at the moment was May.

He couldn't figure out why she got so defensive over her necklace. Or, just gave him a hard time in general.

He waved down a waitress. "A large espresso please."

Suddenly, Drew felt a strong breeze as Ash came rushing in. "Anyone sitting here?" he said, gasping for air.

Drew shook his head, and Ash took a seat.

"Dude," Ash said, looking at Drew speculatively (a/n: I know. That's a first xD) "You don't look too good."

Drew's eyes slowly shifted from his coffee to the flustered dark-haired trainer. He shrugged, saying "I could say the same for you," making Ash shift his eyes nervously.

"Well," Ash muttered, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair, "you didn't just come out of a catfight between Misty and Dawn."

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ash's gaze lowered to the table, his cheeks reddening. "I-I guess they both like me."

Drew's expression could only be described as incredulous.

'_DAMN!'_ he thought. _'Ash? With 2 GIRLS? Maybe I could take a few tips from him…" _

Drew looked up at Ash, only to see him picking his nose.

'_Never mind.._.'

"And," Ash went on, "they're both competing for my heart tomorrow. I'm not sure how it works, but I hope it doesn't involve Misty and a steak knife…"

Drew chuckled to himself, shaking his head. He wasn't even going to bother explaining it to him. It was fun seeing him trying to understand by himself.

"Whatever. It is what it is." Ash said, shaking his head. "So, what's up with you?"

"I don't know," Drew said, running a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "I'm trying to find the girl I was with last night…"

Ash glanced up. His face lit up into a smile…

"HIGH FIVE, BRO!" he said, putting his hand up expectantly.

Drew glanced at him. "Uh…what?"

"YOU'RE A LEGEND!" Ash replied, putting his hand down on the table.

Drew still looked confused.

"Dude, you scored last night!"

Drew's eyes widened. "Uh, no, no, no, that's not what I meant…" he said quickly. "I mean, I danced with an amazing girl last night, and I don't know who she is." He propped his head up on his hand. "And on top of things, May's acting weird and I can't figure out why."

Ash took a sip of his soda. "Do you remember anything about the girl?"

Drew thought for a moment. "She had brown hair. She was so beautiful, and witty, and her blue eyes…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and smiling at the memory. "And she was wearing a rose necklace." He added, surprised he remembered such a small detail.

Ash tapped his chin. "She sounds familiar…"

Drew opened his eyes. "She does?"

Ash nodded. "But I can't quite put my finger on it…" he mused. He shook his head. "Anyways," he went on, "What's up with you and May?"

Drew shrugged. "I don't know. We were talking, and I asked her about the girl at the dance, and she started acting…funny."

"She couldn't stop blushing." He went on. "And she started acting like a jealous girlfriend."

Ash laughed. "Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind that."

Drew laughed sarcastically. "Funny." He said dryly. "She freaked out when I wanted to see her necklace today too. I'm not sure what to do."

Ash shrugged and played with his straw, giving Drew some time to think.

He felt like May was hiding something from him. Sure, they were rivals, but underneath it all, were they…friends?

Or maybe even more?

He tried to keep his blush hidden. He was known to be logical, but this situation wasn't making any sense to him.

He couldn't quite place the necklace the girl was wearing. He felt like he'd seen it before.

Wait a minute.

The girl was wearing the necklace at the dance….

…May was hiding her necklace today.

…

…

**(DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!)**

Drew's eyes widened in realization. He looked at Ash speculatively, and said "You don't think…"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. It's pretty obvious if I can see it."

It couldn't be…could it?

* * *

**Holy guacamole! **

**I'm home sick today, so I figured I'd finish this up.**

**(: **

**I'm probably going to need some time for the next chapter. The contest begins! **

**And I also have to do my flute solo and an art competition…*sweatdrop***

**So much to do, so little time...**

**Anywho, please review! (: Who's going to win the battle for Ash's heart?**

**(: Merci :) **


	16. Becoming the Bull

**I'm baaackkkk :D**

**HAKUNA MATATA!**

**Kaktus does not own Pokémon.

* * *

**

_Seems like fate's pulling you._  
_ Decisions have to be made._  
_ The best path is the hardest earned._

_ Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._  
_ Trying to keep a level head._  
_ In the most unsettling of times._  
_ Today I'll become the bull._

_-Becoming the Bull by Atreyu_

**

* * *

**

"Roselia, petal dance!" Drew shouted. "Masquerain, you use silver wind!"

He watched as the attacks went together…

And then faded away.

Drew tilted his head back, groaning. "How am I supposed to win this thing when I can't even do one stupid combination?" he asked himself.

He'd gone to the park early this morning after another near-sleepless night to get some last-minute training in.

He lay down in the snow. He felt the cold flakes fall onto his face; maybe, if he were lucky enough, they'd bury him _and_ his problems.

Drew still couldn't believe that he kissed May.

He fought the blush that threatened to reveal itself. Closing his eyelids, he sighed. He'd never felt this way before.

He knew he liked her as a friend; her kindness, her silliness, her ability to always see the glass as half full…

However, there was a stronger force; a feeling that clouded his mind every time he tried to figure it out.

He just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

May sat at her desk. The contest started in a few hours, but she couldn't get him off her mind.

She was so dumb. _Focus,May! _She thought to herself, but it couldn't keep Drew from straying to her mind.

His flawless skin, his hair waving in the wind, his soft lips…

Maybe writing down her feelings would make her feel better. She picked up the pen that lay beside her paper ever so gently. She tapped her chin with it, thinking of what to say.

'_Dear Drew,_

_I know I'll probably be gone, and actually, I'll probably never have the balls to give this to you. (seeing that I don't even have balls anyways…) _

_But, after everything, I can't help but know that I'm going to miss you more than ever. Today, I'm probably going to have to fight you, but I don't know if I can, because I'm fighting too much for you. Fighting falling for you, but that's not working. Fighting the hope that you feel the same way. _

_At that club, when you asked me what I was running from, I should've said you. Why am I running? To protect you from me, because there's no way you can feel the same way. To protect myself, because I knew if I fell for you, leaving would be that much harder._

_It's too late though. I'm already screwed, and hell, I don't even care. _

_Yeah, I'm pathetic. I don't even care, because you'll never read this. _

_I LOVE YOU, DREW._

"May?" Misty called. May quickly grabbed the note and stuck it in her pocket. "Yeah?" she replied, getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"We gotta go."

* * *

Dawn was sitting down on the bench, mumbling reminders to herself.

"Electric kills water. Water kills fire, and fire kills…um…ice. Yes, ice. Ice?"

She couldn't remember. Sighing, she muttered "I guess I'm going to have to depend on looking good."

Dawn had never been so nervous about a battle. Then again, she had never battled against a powerful gym leader before. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously.

"You're pathetic." Paul retorted as he walked past Dawn.

She balled her fists up, and turned around. "Well, at least I'm not an antisocial idiot who goes around shooting people down all day long!"

He turned around, smirking at her. "Shut up, doll face. Being angry doesn't become you."

"And just because I don't talk to _you_ means I'm antisocial." He added.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmph." He began to walk away. "Good luck, troublesome." He said, catching Dawn off guard. "You're gonna need it." He added.

* * *

Misty was having a last minute pep talk with her Pokémon. "Alright guys, so I know you're not used to performing and looking all pretty and stuff, but I guess that's what contests are all about." She said uneasily. "I'm not saying don't beat the shit out of her Pokémon, but try to do it-with style."

Starmie and Gyarados nodded.

Misty took a deep breath. She was nervous-there was no doubt about it. She'd never done anything like this before. As a gym leader, she merely depended on her Pokémon's strength and unity. Now, she was going to have to use that, AND make it all glitzy-glamorous.

And glitzy glamour was not something she was experienced in.

An example-Misty was about to come to the contest in her shorts and tank, but May made her change into a fancy shirt and some capris, at least. Misty refused to wear anything any dressier.

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the New Year's Eve Contest right here in LaRousse City!" MC Lillian said enthusiastically.

May sat in the waiting area, (obviously) waiting anxiously. People were running around like the place was on fire.

She was one of the few that got a first round bye, thanks to the fact that she had already gotten 3 ribbons. Of course, Drew also got the bye. Dawn and Misty both nailed their appeals, and they were up to battle next.

"And to my left," Lillian said, gesturing to the left, "we have LaRousse's own Princess of the ring, Dawn LeNoir!"

Dawn walked in, and bowed, smiling sweetly.

"To my right, she's known as the "Queen of the Battlefield." Our own feisty gym leader, Misty Waterflower!"

Dawn smirked. "Piplup, Pacharisu, spotlight!"

Misty gasped as Dawn released her Pokémon. She had forgotten that Dawn had a Pacharisu. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. Electric-type Pokémon pretty much annihilated her water type Pokémon.

Good thing she was using Gyarados; otherwise, she'd be screwed.

Gaining her confidence back, Misty shouted "Starmie, Gyarados! Let's get it onnnn!" She released them, as they repeated their names back with confidence.

Dawn took a step back. "Man, that's one big Gyarados…" she muttered shakily.

"Let the battle begin!"

Dawn smirked as she got her confidence back. It would be easy to knock Starmie out. "Pacharisu, use Thunder!"

Misty swore under her breath. "Starmie, dodge, and use confuse ray on Pacharisu!"

Starmie narrowly avoided the attack, and with a slick spin, it came back and shot a confuse ray at Pacharisu, who didn't have any time to react. It was hit head-on,** (a/n: Apply directly to the forehead.)** and stumbled backwards.

Dawn gritted her teeth. She looked up and saw that she lost some points.

Pacharisu started stumbling around, kind of like an intoxicated hag.

_I'm not going to lose this…_ she thought determinedly.

"Piplup! Use bubble beam on Pacharisu!"

Piplup was never happier to do such a thing, especially after getting electrocuted by the squirrel on a daily basis. He unleashed a strong bubble beam on Pacharisu.

Misty furrowed her brow. _'What is she up to…'_she wondered.

Pacharisu sprung up. It shook the water out of its fur.

"All right!" Dawn cheered as Misty lost some points.

"Gyarados! Use Aqua Tail!" Misty shouted. He obliged, hitting Piplup dead center, and knocking him against the wall.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried as the penguin fell forward.

"Wow! Piplup's out cold!" Lillian said. "And Dawn just lost a load of points!"

Dawn returned Piplup to her poke ball. "Thanks Piplup, you were great."

She gritted her teeth. "Pacharisu, use double thunderbolt!"

"Huh?" Misty said. She'd never heard of that move. Before she knew it, Gyarados and Starmie were both struck by a strong wave of lighting. Her eyes widened as Gyarados fell over, shaking the whole stage.

"Would you look at that!" Lillian shouted. "That incredible double thunderbolt just took out that humongous dragon!"

Misty turned to the downed Gyarados. "Good work, Gyarados. You did what you could."

She turned to Starmie. It had been hit hard. It shook as it tried to keep standing. She swore under her breath, and said "Starmie, use psychic!"

Starmie looked up to the squirrel in front of it. Weakly, it released a psychic attack with every ounce of strength it had left.

Then it fell over.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Pacharisu, dodge, and use shockwave!

Before she had a chance to unleash the shockwave, Pacharisu was hit by the psychic attack, and the judges buzzed Starmie out.

Then Pacharisu collapsed.

"Holy guacamole!" Lillian shouted. "Pacharisu and Starmie are both out for the count! However, this is a last-man-standing competition, so the winner is, Dawn, Piplup, and Pacharisu!"

"YES!" Dawn screamed. She ran over to Pacharisu. "Pacharisu, return! You deserve a nice long rest."

Across the stage, Misty's jaw dropped.

She, a gym leader, had just lost to a frilly flipping coordinator.

She bowed her head, and returned Starmie to its poke ball. She looked at it, and smiled bitterly. "Thanks for hanging in for me, Starmie." She whispered.

Then she turned around and left with her head hanging.

* * *

After a brutal battle with Dawn, May ended up winning when the time ran out.

"And, for the final matchup, we have our own teen-heartthrob Drew Hayden going against our beautiful coordinator, May Maple!

May stood in place, poke balls in her hand. She heard Drew's fangirls screaming for him. (**A/n: think Justin Beiber fangirls-yes, the ones infected with BEIBER FEVER Dx)** She furrowed her brow.

She wasn't going to let him win this.

* * *

**Blegh, my first battle scene. **

**To all you pokeshippers-I love it as much as you do; I just got more messages for pearlshipping and such. I'm split pretty evenly between the two. But; no worries, Misty's gonna end up happy! (ish) lmao :D**

**DON'T KILL ME! D:  
**

**Good? Bad? D: **

**Next time-it's Drew and May's battle! Should be out Wednesday (eh…maybe. That's my birthday xD and I get to hang with the oral surgeon xD) **

**2 chapters left! D:**

**Anywho, please review!**

**:)Merci(:**


	17. Seize the Day

**My computer's having strokes on a daily basis. :( :(**

**It makes me so sad!**

**Anyway, here's May and Drew's battle.**

**You still know I don't own Pokémon, right?**_**

* * *

**_

_"Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost.  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over..."_

_"..I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you."_

_-Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

_

"Glaceon, Combuskin, take the stage!" May yelled, releasing the Pokémon from their homes.

From the other side of the battlefield, Drew perked a brow. "Fire and ice?" he muttered, more for his own sake. Shrugging indifferently, he released his own Pokémon. "Roselia, Masquerain, let's go!"

May glared at him behind his Pokémon. "This is it, Hayden."

He smirked. "After you, May." He said arrogantly.

"Combuskin! Use Quick attack!"

Combuskin obeyed expectantly, quickly jumping out and before Drew could blink, it knocked Roselia to the back of the stage.

"Rose…" the Pokémon said vengefully as Drew lost points.

"Masquerain! Bug buzz NOW!" Drew shouted. Masquerain obliged, pulsating its wings so it let out an obnoxious and irritating buzzing.

May covered her ears, as did her Pokémon. "Gahh, Combuskin, shut Masquerain up with fire spin!"

"ComBUSKIN!" he said, as he unleashed a nasty fire spin.

"Counter with silver wind!" Drew said knowingly, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. May furrowed her brow in confusion as a powerful silver wind came and blew Combuskin's fire spin out, causing May to lose points.

"Glaceon, use ice beam on Masquerain!" May shouted, pointing to the bug Pokémon hovering near Drew. Glaceon instantly obeyed its trainer.

"Dodge it!" Drew said quickly, but the move was too quick and hit Masquerain, causing it to fall out of the sky. He looked down at it. "C'mon Masquerain, it's not over yet." He pleaded. Masquerain slowly got up, but one of its wings was partially frozen, causing Drew to lose more points.

He looked over at May with a harsh scowl. He couldn't lose to her…

"Masquerain! Bubble! And petal dance, Roselia!"

Masquerain and Roselia snuck up behind Combuskin and hit him with a beautiful bubble and petal dance combination attack.

Combuskin looked around fiercely as to who hit him with that attack. He stopped when he turned to Drew.

Drew was standing there, his face fixed into an emotionless expression.

A burning vengeance flashed in Combuskin's eyes. He curled his face into a snarl.

May gasped as she recognized that look.

The look on Charmander's face.

Drew took in a shaky breath, finally noticing the aggression in Combuskin's eyes. His eyes darted from the terrified brunette to the angry Pokémon, not quite sure what he should do.

Which is strange, because he always knew what to do.

Combuskin took in a deep breath of air.

"Combuskin, NO!" May cried as she lunged over and pushed Combuskin to the ground.

"BUSKIN!" Combuskin said as he released a deathly fire spin. May winced as she felt the heat from the intense flames scald her hand.

"Masquerain! Hit that fire with bubble!" Drew yelled after Combuskin launched its attack.

"Oh shit…" he muttered, frozen in fear as the fire spin rushed towards him. "HURRY!" he screamed anxiously. Fortunately, Masquerain hit the fire attack, putting the flames out right before they both ended up barbecued.

May looked up at Drew and locked eyes with him. He smiled weakly at her, and she quickly turned her gaze to Combuskin, who was still angry. "Combuskin…" he said, gritting his teeth. May heard the uncomfortable murmers in the audience as she turned her Pokémon so he faced her. "That's enough, Combuskin!" she muttered as gently and sternly as she could. She didn't want him to go crazy again. She let go of the fire Pokémon and stood up shakily.

"I forfeit!" May shouted, resulting in a collected gasp from the audience. She put Glaceon and Combuskin in their poke balls, and ran out of the stadium.

Drew gritted his teeth. "Oh no you don't…" he said determinedly, putting Roselia and Masquerain in their poke balls, and went to go chase the brunette down.

* * *

"Hey, watch out!" someone shouted as May tried running through them. She pushed them aside and ran out of the busy lobby in the Poké Center.

She choked on the cold air. Good god, it was probably at least 20 below…

She was doing everything possible to restrain the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Maybe she was right about not liking Pokémon when she was a little girl. Sure, Combuskin was a little testy at times…it was in his nature. He was also the sweetest Pokémon ever.

At that moment, he had terrified her. Was it in all fire-type Pokémon to be that touchy?

She looked at Combuskin's poke ball in her hand. He had almost killed Drew.

May leaped over a pile of snow in the sidewalk. She knew this was it. There would be no "Goodbye, Drew," or last dances with Mary Jane, or anything.

It would just be May, running away from her problems like a pansy.

Unfortunately for her, the ground was a tad bit icy, and she was cruising…well, you can imagine what happened…

May's feet slipped out from beneath her, and she fell on her butt. She groaned.

"Why must I be such a klutz?" she muttered as she picked herself up.

She felt a tear work its way down her face. She tried to wipe it away, but it was frozen solid.

Sure, she'd like to believe she was crying about falling.

Truth was, she just wanted to run back to the contest hall and have Drew hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright.

She hunched over, feeling the harsh chill coming in with the wind crash into her cheeks like knives onto flesh.

Gasping for air, she froze when she heard "May!" She turned around…

...and before she had time to react, Drew tackled her.

May landed on her back with a thud, with a sudden weight on top of her. Groaning, she looked up and saw Drew staring back into her sapphire orbs...

"Uh…" Drew murmured as he kept his eyes locked onto hers.

Blushing, she couldn't help thinking about how they seemed to fit together, like a missing puzzle piece meeting its match. He breathed in, she breathed out.

They were so in sync, like they were perfect for each other…

She shook the thought. There were more important things to think about than something that wouldn't even happen.

He chuckled. "Is 'graceful' even in your vocabulary, July?"

"What do you want?" she snapped, pushing him away.

He stood up, brushing the snow off himself. Offering her a hand, he frowned, replying, "You know what I want."

**(A/n: ;) xD)**

May took his hand and as she stood, she braced herself so she could run as soon as he let her go….

Drew realized this, and as she lunged forward out of his reach, he grabbed her wrist. "Nuh uh." He said, restraining her.

She winced in pain, as that was the arm that had gotten burned. He noticed, and flipped her hand around, noticing the fresh burn already blistering from her palm down to her wrist. He brushed a finger over it lightly, resulting in her cringing and pulling her hand away hastily. "It's nothing." She said, turning away.

Drew quirked a brow. "That's not nothing, May." He said quietly. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled her back.

She shot a sharp glare at him. "Let go of me!" she said, trying to pull away.

"I can't let you go, May." He said, causing her pulse to accelerate. "I'm not gonna let you leave with your hand like that." Her heart sunk.

She thought he had meant something else.

He began walking to his car, dragging her along with him. "Damn Maple." He muttered irately. "You picked the coldest day of the year to run out on me." He opened the door for her. "You better not run away again." He threatened.

"And if I do?" she retorted, leaning against the black car and refusing to go inside.

Drew stood in front of her. He took a step in and leaned against her. Her eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

"January," he breathed in her ear, "I just want to talk." Taking a step back, he put his hands on her shoulders, sizing her up. May pursed her lips as she gazed into his eyes and recognized a softer side of Drew. He nodded at her and went to the driver's side of the car and got in.

And May, the faint-hearted pansy, got in the passenger seat.

* * *

**A NOTE FROM KAKTUS:**

**TO ALL POKESHIPPERS AND PEARLSHIPPERS: I'm sorry; I can't satisfy everyone. I understand that someone's going to be upset when I do a shipping they don't like :( (I personally am alright with both shippings)**

**I hate disappointing people, but it is inevitable in this story. :/ Again, apologies. **

**Anyways, I hope you keep on reading for the sake of Drew and May! :D**

**The last chapter is going to be SUPER LONG, and hopefully resolve any questions you still have.  
**

**Please review! :) **

**:) Merci (: **


	18. Crazy for this Girl

**This is a little more than overdue…Dx DON'T HATE ME! **

**Ever know what you want to say, but don't know how to say it? **

**Yeah. Story of my life. **

**Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**(I don't own…if you haven't gotten that yet…then you're more deranged than moi.)

* * *

**

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_-Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron_

**RECAP**

Drew stood in front of her. He took a step in and leaned against her. Her eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

"January," he breathed in her ear, "I just want to talk." Taking a step back, he put his hands on her shoulders, sizing her up. May gazed into his eyes and recognized a softer side of Drew. He nodded at her and went to the driver's side of the car and got in.

And May, the faint-hearted pansy, got in the passenger seat.

* * *

Although Drew's car was a 2011 Ford Mustang (a/n: I. Am. So. Jealous.), it didn't mean that it would warm up at 20 below. May shivered in the passenger seat.

"Jeez, Drew, can you warm this thing up any faster?" she muttered as she rubbed her hands together.

He scowled. "Oh, sure," he replied sarcastically, "I'll just snap my fingers, and voila!" He snapped his fingers, and then turned into his driveway.

"C'mon," he said as he got out of the car. May opened the door to feel a burst of cold air rush in at her. She slammed the door, resulting in a dirty look from Drew that went ignored, and ran out of the car, up the sidewalk, and instead of the door opening like it should have, it was locked…

…and she ran into it.

"Son of a…" she muttered, rubbing her head. Drew chuckled as he came up behind her.

"I don't think anyone's home." He said, using one of his keys to unlock the door. May ran inside, welcoming the warmth. She looked around.

"Wow…" she breathed as she looked around Drew's house. She walked into a lounge-like area near the fireplace.

Drew closed the door behind him. "Uh, you can go sit in there." He said, gesturing at the living room to their right.

May took a seat in the loveseat across from the fireplace. She looked down at her blistering palm as she thought.

She wondered how Drew felt; if he thought about 'them' as much as she did.

She highly doubted it.

"Rose?" Roselia said, walking in front of her. May smiled and carefully patted her head. "Rose!" she exclaimed excitedly, releasing a white rose and putting it on May's lap.

She smiled. "Is that for me?" May asked innocently. "Rose!" Roselia replied, bursting with pride.

May smiled brightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she fingered the delicate rose.

"Here," Drew said, interrupting her train of thought as he walked into the room, handing May an ice pack. May took it, perking a brow in confusion. "To bring the swelling down." He added as he noticed her puzzled expression. She nodded.

He frowned at the rose in her lap. "Who'd you get that from?"

May raised an eyebrow . "Um, your Pokémon?" she replied, giving him a skeptical look. "Why? You jealous?"

He huffed. "Dream on."

He sat down next to her. "So," he said, staring at the fireplace, "Are you gonna tell me why you forfeited?"

May glanced at the hardwood floor uncomfortably. She feared the tears that froze to her cheeks before were going to return. She looked up into the warmth of the fireplace as she tried to figure out what to say.

'_Because I love you. I love you, Drew Hayden, and I can't stand looking at you, because I have a huge pathetic crush on you. I love you and my Pokémon almost killed you. _

_I freaking love you Drew, but I don't want to hurt you.'_

Her emotions at the moment were swirling faster than one of Dawn's Piplup's Whirlpools.

And those things spun FAST.

She wanted to say those words so badly, but she couldn't. She shrugged in response. "Didn't feel like fighting, I guess."

Drew raised a brow. "Really." He mused. He leaned back in his seat, unconvinced. "What are you running from?" he asked her straightforwardly, cocking his head to the side.

May tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It would be so much easier if she could just go lie in her bed and cry. As she felt a tear roll down her cheek, she mentally scolded herself for showing weakness. She had to stop being such a crybaby.

Drew cringed as he saw her lip quiver. He hated seeing girls cry. It felt the same as, say, getting a swift kick below the belt, in his opinion.

"Hey-" he said as he scooted over. He laid his hand over her good hand and kind of played with it. May couldn't ignore the dramatic increase in her heart rate. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged again. "Guess I'm just a little sad that I'm leaving tomorrow. That's all."

He nodded, turning away. "Is-is Combuskin okay?" he asked, trying to change the subject, but not losing his sudden interest in her hand.

May let her gaze shift down to the ground. "I don't know what got into him." She said softly. "He got the same look in his eyes that Charmander had when-when…" She trailed off, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Drew quirked a brow. "Interesting." He muttered thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's in fire Pokémon's nature that if pushed the wrong way, it reacts, kind of like in self-defense."

She shrugged and pulled out Combuskin's poke ball. "I've never felt so…helpless." She said softly, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "He's never been super defiant or anything." She added, pulling her hand away so she could clench her hands together. "I don't understand why he was so hot-headed all of a sudden."

He shrugged, letting his lips curve into a sly smirk. "Like trainer, like Pokémon." He said impulsively.

And that was the tipping point. The point where she couldn't take it anymore.

May had had enough.

"Damnit, Drew!" May cried, causing him to jump back. "You always tease me and piss me off, and then you act like you, I don't know, LIKE me or something. It's like every time you give me a sign, you do a bunch of shit to contradict everything you've just done! What do you expect me to say?"

Drew stared at her in silence. He'd heard May rant before…

…just with less…profanity.

And he was intimidated.

Yes, Drew Hayden was rendered speechless, because everything she said was true.

May rolled her eyes. "And," she ranted on, "whenever I actually WANT an answer, you don't give me jack. It pisses me off!"

She took a breath, and looked into his bewildered eyes. "This last month, I've never felt closer to you, but at the same time, never felt so distant because I can never tell what you're thinking. You hold a front up, and I never know who to expect-the Drew who's sweet, kind, and compassionate, or the Drew that's an arrogant jerk and a tease."

She stood up. "I can't do this anymore. So, this is my goodbye Drew." She said, and without hesitation, she flicked him off.

Drew frowned. "Gee, thanks." He said sardonically.

May stomped out of Drew's house and slammed the door.

As Drew watched her go, he saw a piece of folded paper flutter to the floor. After he was sure she was gone, he stood and went to grab the note.

He slowly opened it, reading the contents.

'_Dear Drew,_

_I know I'll probably be gone, and actually, I'll probably never have the balls to give this to you. (seeing that I don't even have balls anyways…) _

He couldn't hold back the small smile that came to his lips.

Only May (and maybe Misty) would say something like that.

He continued back where he left off.

_But, after everything, I can't help but know that I'm going to miss you more than ever. Today, I'm probably going to have to fight you, but I don't know if I can, because I'm fighting too much for you. Fighting falling for you, but that's not working. Fighting the hope that you feel the same way. _

_At that club, when you asked me what I was running from, I should've said you. Why am I running? To protect you from me, because there's no way you can feel the same way. To protect myself, because I knew if I fell for you, leaving would be that much harder._

_It's too late though. I'm already screwed, and hell, I don't even care. _

_Yeah, I'm pathetic. I don't even care, because you'll never read this. _

_I LOVE YOU, DREW._'

Drew fell into the seat behind him. His legs just…gave out.

May loved him?

His heart started beating rapidly.

"She loves me?" he whispered to himself, re-reading the letter for clarification.

Yup, she loves him.

Holy guacamole. He needed a time out.

He took in a shaky breath, running both hands through his hair. It was a lot to take in.

Although, it all made sense.

The necklace, the near-kiss at the park after the dance, the masquerade…

…and there were some things on his part too. How he bargained with the teacher that night after the basketball game to give May a passing grade for their project that they never got to do, even if it meant him failing. How he comforted her that night, and how everything felt so right when she slept in his arms. Why whenever he hung out with clingy nasty Naomi, he couldn't focus when May entered the room.

Maybe it was always May.

"Rose?" Roselia said, poking Drew with a rose.

He sighed as he took at the gorgeous red rose.

He never got to give it to her.

* * *

The next morning, May packed her last box into the moving van.

She turned around and looked back at the dorms one last time.

Moving away was one thing.

Moving on was another.

She had already said goodbye to her friends the night before at the after-party for the coordinators. Everyone except Drew.

That goodbye was already done.

"Well, this is it." She sighed as she closed the door to her former home.

"No, it's not"

She froze. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

May spun around. "What," she said impatiently, "do you want, Drew?"

He frowned. "Hello to you too, May." He mused sarcastically, leaning against his car and fondling the petals of a beautiful red rose.

She scowled. "Well, Drew, if you don't have a legit reason to be here, you can just leave. I already said goodbye."

"Chill, July." He replied irately, walking up the sidewalk and handing her the rose. He took another step towards her. "You may have said goodbye…but I haven't." he said smoothly.

May puckered her brow. "Oh." she muttered lowly, a slight blush forming while she focused on the delicate rose in front of her.

He took in a nervous breath, which didn't go unnoticed by May.

She perked a brow. "What?" Drew snapped, looking a little flustered.

"What did you do to Drew?" She teased. "Mr Bipolar-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, making her stumble forward into his chest. He showed no signs of his previous wavering composure. May gasped as he swiftly pulled her so now, she was the one leaning against the door, and Drew was standing in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into his green eyes, which showed no weaknesses now.

"Duct tape in the closet." He breathed, staring into her eyes.

May could feel his warm breath teasing her lips She felt her cheeks flush scarlet as she looked between his lips and his eyes. If she leaned up a little more…

She closed her eyes miserably and turned away. "No." she whispered, fighting back with the little self-control she had left.

He sighed. "You can't run forever, May." He stated impatiently.

She cocked her head in confusion. "I'm not-"

"Don't give me that." Drew interrupted. "Let me talk now."

He sighed. This was definitely going to deflate his ego.

"You say I never give you a sign," he muttered, his eyes locked onto her ocean-blue ones, "but have you ever taken enough time to look?"

May looked away uncomfortably. Anyone who knew her knew that she either A.) Didn't think enough, or B.) Thought too much about something while overlaying the important stuff.

Now, she realized that not only was Drew right, he was looking pretty damn fine right now…

"Remember the night you sprained your ankle?" Drew asked, trying to get a response from her. May nodded slowly. "We talked about someone liking me for me. And I don't think I've ever met someone that doesn't seem to like me for my looks or anything, until I met you."

May just stared at him, her lips pursed.

"It's now or never." He said challengingly, glancing between her eyes and her lips.

And May never turned down a challenge.

Who knows if that was Drew's plan all along…

(A/n: Me.)

Whatever the case, May groaned in agony, and said "You're such a tease."…

…and grabbing his shirt, she pulled him towards him until their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss. Drew snaked his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. May complied, shuddering when she let him explore her mouth.

Eventually, they had to part for air.

"Hey May," Drew said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that Petalburg is only an hour away, right?

"…"

"…WHAT!"

Drew chuckled, shaking his head. "You didn't know?"

May narrowed her eyes as she blushed 40 shades of red. "No..." she grumbled, refusing to give Drew eye contact. "I thought it was like, 6 hours, not one."

He rolled his eyes, still holding her waist. "It's called a map, June." He said sarcastically.

"Sh-shut up!"

Even if the declaration was the spur of the moment, May couldn't be happier. The guy she cared about so much cared about her too, and now, they could express it openly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. Drew rested his head oh hers and whispered, "I knew it was you at the dance."

May looked up at him, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. "And how do you know that, might I ask?"

Smiling, he pulled away and gently pulled the necklace. May looked down and blushed some more, having been so easily caught. "Oh." She muttered embarrassingly.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'll come see you next weekend." He said cockily. "You still owe me a battle…"

May smirked back.

"Maybe later. I don't want to make you cry today." She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Later, Maple." He said, walking back to his car.

May smiled. "Later, Hayden."

She stood and waved as he drove away, smiling and thought of a song by Audio Adrenaline.

_"You know I won't forget you_  
_You know I never could_  
_And when I say I loved you_  
_You know I meant for good"_

* * *

**Awwwh *tear* (:**

**Thank you for reading this. When I started writing this, I never thought it would end up like this. **

**And for my first story…(well…it kind of sucked…) …it wasn't horrible (: **

**Thanks a million majillion to everyone for reviewing-splitheart1120, Flute_Hero13, you guys have been with me since the beginning, so a gazillion thanks to youuu! And a gazillion to the rest of you for reading (: **

**SO WHAT ABOUT MISTY AND DAWN?**

**Well, I'm going to post a bonus chapter after this one. When? I have no idea. xD**

**It will probably be out towards the end of April. (Being a senior has taken over my life...)  
**

** If you want to read it, go right ahead. :3 If not, well …I'll just keep my thoughts to myself. *cough cough***

**THANK YOU SO MUCHHH! **

**And, lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


End file.
